I CAN'T FORGET
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: END CHAP UP! YUNJAE FANFICTION! Hidup Jaejoong sudah sangat dingin dan berantakkan. Tapi saat diary itu terbuka oleh tangan orang lain, hidupnya tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah tanpa harapan untuk dipungut. Mencintai orang yang salah memang hanya memberikan rasa sakit. Terlebih jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya/YAOI/ANGST/DLDR/Read then Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I CAN'T FORGET**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Mirna Kim**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 7f92156b**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI ANGST/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Summary**

**Hidup Jaejoong sudah sangat dingin dan berantakkan. Tapi saat diary itu terbuka oleh tangan orang lain, hidupnya tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah tanpa harapan untuk dipungut. Mencintai orang yang salah memang hanya memberikan rasa sakit. Terlebih jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya.**

.

**Chapter 1**

Malam tahun baru di Gwangju malam itu menjadi awal cerita ini. Bagaimana Kim Jaejoong mulai menyadari bahwa dia menyukai seseorang yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini mengisi hari-harinya dengan tawa. Namja cantik itu bersembunyi didalam rumah temannya yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya acara malam tahun baru mereka, sedangkan yang lain sibuk dengan acara bakar ayam dan jagung didepan rumah. Tapi, kenapa Jaejoong harus bersembunyi? Takut adalah satu-satunya jawaban. Mulai detik ini, dia tak bisa lagi menatap mata namja yang dicintainya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Drrrttt

Drrrttt

Ponselnya berdering. Tangan lentiknya dengan gugup merogoh ponsel dikantong celananya. Matanya menatap nanar nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Seseorang yang boleh dibilang sangat berarti untuk namja yang yang dicintainya itu.

GO AHRA

"Yeo- yeobosseyo?" ujar Jaejoong dengan degup jantung yang tidak karuan. Merasa bersalahkah?

"YA! Cepat panggilkan Yunnieku! Sialan! Dia belum menjemputku dari tadi!" pekik seorang yeoja yang bernama Go Ahra itu.

"Ne" patuh Jaejoong. Dengan berat hati, Jaejoong harus mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil namja yang sangat ingin dihindarinya saat ini. Jaejoong menggenggam erat ponselnya. Menutup mata dan menghela napas panjang. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

PUK

Jaejoong memberikan ponselnya pada seorang namja bermata musang yang menatapnya bingung. "Nugu?" Tanya namja itu, namun Jaejoong hanya menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada namja didepannya. Namja itu mengerti dan mengambil ponsel yang diberikan Jaejoong lalu menjauh dari keramaian.

Jaejoong menatap sendu punggung namja yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu rumah itu. Sebenarnya rumah teman mereka ini bisa disebut Vila jika kalian mau. Jaejoong tersenyum hambar dan mendudukkan diri didekat yang lain. Sesekali teman-temannya bertanya tentang raut wajah Jaejoong yang berbeda malam ini. Namun Jaejoong hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan mengambil potongan ayam yang sudah dibakar.

Jaejoong memang tampak memakan ayam bakar itu dengan hikmat, tapi sebenarnya hal itu justru membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Apakah Jaejoong sedang sakit hingga tidak mengerti jika ayam bakar yang diambilnya itu masih sangat panas? Tapi tak ada satupun yang ingin menanyakan langsung, karena jaejoong bukanlah tipe orang yang mau menjawab hal pribadi yang bersangkutan dnegannya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong menerawang mengingat moment-moment dimana dia bertemu dengan namja bermata musang itu, mulai akrab dengan teman-temannya yang sekarang dan juga hari paling mengerikan itu.

**FLASHBACK**

** Dua bulan yang lalu Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari ujian tengah semester. Lelah dan mood yang buruk sedang melanda namja cantik itu. Berharap saat pulang kerumah, sang eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan lezat yang membuat moodnya membaik. Tapi hari itu…**

** "PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI MELIHAT WAJAHMU! NAMJA BRENGSEK!" pekik Mrs. Kim tepat didepan Jaejoong, saat Jaejoong baru saja akan menginjakkan kakinya kepekarangan rumahnya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada appanya yang diusir oleh eommanya. Untuk tetangga belum melihat. Ini benar-benar memalukan.**

** "WAE?!" pekik Jaejoong.**

** "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jae. Jaga juga eommamu. Appa sudah tidak bisa bersama eommamu lagi. Kami sudah bercerai mulai hari ini" ujar Mr. Kim dengan tenang dan segera meninggalkan rumah itu.**

**JDEERRRR**

** "M- mwo? A- appa kau-" Jaejoong berhenti mencegah sang appa saat dilihatnya sang eomma jatuh tersungkur dengan tangannya yang mencengkram erat dadanya. "EOMMA!" pekik Jaejoong dan langsung mengejar eommanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Jaejoong terdiam saat melihat photo istri baru appa yang baru saja diketahuinya setelah eommanya sadar dari pingsannya. Jaejoong memeluk sang eomma dengan erat. Satu janji Jaejoong, dia tidak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan appanya lagi. Terlebih anak appanya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Go Ahra.**

** Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Eomma, Joongie tahu eomma sangat mencintai appa. Tapi, Joongie mohon, lupakan namja itu. Aku tidak ingin eomma sakit hanya karena namja itu. Mulai saat ini, hanya ada Kim Taehee dan Kim Jaejoong. Arra?" tegas Jaejoong dengann air mata yang terus mengalir.**

** "Joongie ya hiks… Kau satu-satunya yang eomma miliki. Hiduplah dengan baik eoh?" ujar Taehee lemah.**

** "Eum" angguk Jaejoong dan mencium dahi sang eomma.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Janji tinggallah janji. Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kim Taehee meninggal dua hari setelahnya. Jaejoong mati-matian menahan tangis saat sang appa memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya. Jaejoong sempat berpikir bahwa dia adalah namja dan bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Tapi, semua hanya perkiraan bukan?**

**Keesokkan harinya setelah pemakaman eommanya, Jaejoong melangkah dengan enggan memasuki rumah besar yang ditinggali keluarga appa-nya. Jaejoong tersenyum samar menatap Mrs. Go dan Ahra menyambutnya dengan sangat hangat. Benar-benar seperti keluarga yang bahagia eoh? Tapi, tahu apa mereka tentang kebahagiaan Jaejoong?**

**Tanpa sang eomma yang selama ini memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, Jaejoong bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Bahkan Jaejoong hanya meringis malas saat mengetahui alsan appa-nya menariknya kerumah mereka. Semua karena harta yang ditinggalkan Taehee pada Jaejoong. Kim Hyunjoong, sang appa, hanya menginginkan harta itu.**

"**Kenapa marga Go tidak dirubah?" tanya Jaejoong santai, tanpa menatap keluarga barunya dan terus menyantap makan malamnya. Bukanya Jaejoong tidak tahu saat tiga orang disekitarnya saling berpandangan.**

"**Ekhem oppa, kudengar kau sekolah di DongBang High School? Aku punya pacar disana. Heee~~~ namanya Jung Yunho. Oppa kenal?" tanya Ahra yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sontak Jaejoong menoleh sebentar, lalu terkekeh pelan.**

"**Temanku sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa dia memacari seorang siswa kelas 3 smp? Ahahahaaaa berhati-hatilah. Pacarnya snagat banyak ahahahaaaa" tawa Jaejoong meledak begitu saja. Tapi, hari itu juga Jaejoong merasakan denyutan aneh saat dia tertawa. Benar-benar berdenyut ngilu.**

.

.

.

"Jae?"

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG!" pekik namja bermata musang yang kesal karena panggilannya diabaikan. Tentunya teriakkannya kali ini sukses membuat teman mereka menoleh dan tentunya membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ini ponselmu. Gomawo" ujar namja bermata musang itu. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat alis sekilas dan kembali masuk kedalam vila. Namja bermata musang itu menatap menyelidik pada Jaejoong yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Ya Jung Yunho! Apa Jaejoong sakit?" tanya seorang namja berjidat lebar pada namja bermata musang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Aku ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu. Sekalian aku cek Jaejoong didalam" ujar Yunho dengan senyum khas yang dimilikinya.

Kaki jenjang Yunho menapak meninggalkan keramaian dan masuk kedalam vila. Dilihatnya Jaejoong duduk di sofa dan menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Yunho mencoba mengabaikan dan mengambil helm dan dompetnya yang ada didalam kamar untuk pergi.

Saat keluar kamar dengan perlengkapannya, Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk menegur Jaejoong. "Kau kenapa eoh?" tanyanya tanpa mendekati Jaejoong sedikitpun. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Yunho seddang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk mengajak Jaejoong bicara, jadi dia tidak ingin bicara pada Jaejoong sementara ini. "Aku pergi dulu"

"Odiya? Menjemput kekasihmu?" tanya Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm" angguk Yunho.

"Aku kedinginan, bisa tolong ambilkan aku selimut?" pinta Jaejoong. Aneh memang, tapi entah kenapa, Yunho menurutinya begitu saja. Dengan cepat Yunho mengambil selimut dikamar dan memberikannya pada jaejoong yang ternyata sudah berbaring di sofa dengan mata yang terus memandangnya.

"Lebih baik jangan sering-sering menggunakan pakaian tipis dimalam hari yang dingin begini. Lagipula, kau membuatku bernafsu tahu hahahaaaa" tegur Yunho dan tertawa dengan humoran seadanya. Namun sayang Jaejoong tidak tertawa sedikitpun. "Aiiissshhh aku pergi dulu ne"

"Bisa selimutkan?"

"Hm"

GRAB

Jaejoong menahan Yunho dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yunho sekilas saat Yunho akan beranjak pergi setelah menyelimuti Jaejoong. "Disini ada banyak nyamuk. Bisa tolong bawakan racun nyamuk?" lagi-lagi Yunho hanya menurut dengan perilaku aneh Jaejoong.

"Gomawo"

"Hm. Aku pergi sekarang"

DEG

DEG

DEG

TES

Jaejoong menekan dadanya kuat-kuat saat melihat Yunho menghilang dari pandangannya. Sesungguhnya Jaejoong sangat ingin meneriakkan kata "Jangan pergi". Tapi, semua tertelan begitu saja ditenggorokkannya. Yunho akan tertawa bahkan memandangnya jijik jika tahu bahwa teman namjanya menyukainya yang berjenis kelamin sama. Air mata Jaejoong menetes begitu saja. Sakit memang, teramat sangat sakit. Tapi, Jaejoong tak ingin merusak semuanya. Cukup melihat Yunho bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Bahkan jika Yunho gay sepertinya, dia merasa tak akan pernah pantas bersanding disamping Yunho.

"Eiiiii siapa yang menyelimutkanmu eoh?" tanya Boa yang melihat Jaejoong tengkurap dengan selimut yang terlihat rapi. Pikiran Boa memastikan bahwa Jaejoong tidak mungkin menyelimuti bagian belakang tubuhnya serapi itu.

"Yunho" jawab Jaejoong yang tanpa disadarinya, jawabnnya itu membuat mata Boa membelalak kaget.

"Hmmm" Boa menghela napas panjang dan membiarkan Jaejoong tidur.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang itu" ujar Junsu. "Apa kalian merasakan atmosfer yang berbedda hari ini?"

"Aku juga bingung dengan Jaejoong yang sering menyendiri akhir-akhir ini. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu" tambah Changmin.

"Tadi Yunho menyelimutkan Jaejoong" ujar Boa pelan. Sonta membuat yang lain kaget.

"Sudahlah… Yunhokan sudah punya pacar. Jadi kalian jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Toh kita tidak melihat sendiri apa yang mereka lakuakan didalam tadi" bela Kyuhyun. Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan menyimpan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan pulang kerumah keesokkan harinya. Baru saja kakinya jejak dirumah, teriakkan eommanya langsung membuat Jaejoong merasa malas kembali kerumah.

"YAK! Kau darimana saja? Mana Ahra eoh? Bukankah tadi malam dia ikut pesta bersamamu?" pekik Mrs. Go.

"Aku tidak melihatnya" jawab Jaejoong malas.

PLAK

"Apa begitu caramu menjawab eommamu? Dimana rasa tanggung jawabmu pada adikmu eoh?" desis Mrs. Go setelah menampar Jaejoong.

"Gomawo" ujar Jaejoong dan langsung meninggalkan Mrs. Go yang tak berhenti mengumpat. Jaejoong gerah dengan tingkah eomma tirinya yang hanya berlaku baik saat didepan appanya. Lagipula, kalaupun dia mengumpati Jaejoong didepan Mr. Kim, Jaejoong pun tak tahu apa appanya akan membelanya.

"ANAK SIALAN!" pekikkan terakhir yang Jaejoong denagr setelah dia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Tak lama setelah itu Jaejoong mendengar suara motor Yunho dan mengintip dibalik jendela kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2. Jaejoong dengan cepat menutup gordennya. "Apa kalian tidur bersama tadi malam?" lirihnya.

Jaejoong mengambil Diary yang disimpannya dalam tas. Tangannya mulai menari-nari disana. Menuliskan kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari hati dan pikirannya. Air mata saja yang menemaninya. Tak ada yang lain.

.

.

.

Ujian akhir sekolah benar-benar membuat Jaejoong semakin memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. Selain ingin focus belajar, Jaejoong benar-benar berusaha menghindari Yunho. Semua temannya sampai dibuat bingung dengan perilaku Jaejoong yang memang berbeda beberapa bulan ini. Apalagi pada Yunho, bahkan Jaejoong seakan menganggap Yunho tidak ada.

Geram pasti, Yunho yang tidak tahan lagi diacuhkan mulai mengambil tindakkan. Secara paksa dia membawa Jaejoong kelapangan belakang sekolah. Jaejoong hanya menatapnya ambigu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Bahkan kau tidak pernah membalas pesan-pesanku seperti biasa. Apa kau benar-benar membenciku hingga kau seperti ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Bukankah kau yang sering mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku?" balas Jaejoong.

"Ayolah Jae… Apa ini? Aku serius"

"aku juga serius Jung Yunho"

"Lihat! Kau semakin aneh, apa kau sadar?" geram Yunho. "Jelas-jelas kau tahu aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakannya".

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau takut kehilangan Jung? Bukankah dulu kau sering marah padaku dan mengabaikanku? Kau yang aneh Yun" Jaejoong menatap kedepan, tak ada niat melihat Yunho.

"Aku tidak merasa pernah melakukannya"

"Benarkah Jung? Apa kau amnesia? Kau pernah mengumpat padaku kau ingat?"

"Aniya"

"Kau bilang aku serakah, tukang fitnah dan pantas jika tak ada yang menyayangiku. Kau yang mengatakannya Jung. Kau lupa?"

"Kapan aku mengatakannya? Aku tidak ingat" Yunho menghela napas panjang.

"Kau sengaja melupakannya Jung. Sayangnya saat itu, aku merasa apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Jadi, berhenti bersikap seolah kau lupa hal itu" ujar Jaejoong tanpa menoleh pada Yunho yang kini menatap Jaejoong dingin.

"Kau bilang kau tidak pernah marah padaku setiap kali aku bertanya 'apa kau marah'?" balas Yunho.

"Lupakan semuanya Jung. Aku janji tak akan hadir dalam kehidupanmu lagi. Kau harusnya ingat bahwa kau pernah bilang bahwa kau sangat membenciku sampai kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Jangan lupakan kebencianmu padaku" Jaejoong tersenyum hambar.

"Apa yang harus kulupakan? Semua kekonyolanmu yang membuatku tertawa bahkan saat aku tak ingin tertawa? Hiburan yang selalu kau buat pada namja yang sedikit bicara sepertiku? Haruskah aku melupakan namja yang membuatku bisa banyak bicara seperti ini?" Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga kuku-kukunya menancap ditelapak tangannya.

"Bullshit. Kau akan melupakan pujian ini juga Yun. Percayalah. Aku memang tidak pantas dihargai dan disayangi seperti yang kau katakan. Lupakan semuanya Yun. Aku juga sudah melupakannya. Semua kenangan yang ada disini, lupakan saja semuanya. Dikehidupan berikutnyapun, aku tidak pernah berharap bertemu denganmu. Mianhae" ujar Jaejoong dan meninggalkan Yunho tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

Yunho terkekeh malas, dan kekehannya berganti dengan seringaian. "Lihat saja" bisiknya pada punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh. Mata Yunho menatap nyalang pada diary yang ada ditangannya. Diary yang dijatuhkan Jaejoong saat akan mengambil baju olahraga dilokernya. Niat awal Yunho ingin mengembalikannya, namun halaman yang terbuka itu, membuat Yunho tak berniat mengembalikannya sedikitpun sebelum habis membacanya.

21 Desember 2011

Mungkin aku sudah gila menulis diary hanya karena jatuh cinta

Tapi, ini lebih baik daripada mengatakannya pada orang lain. Cintaku

yang salah dan menjijikan.

Cinta yang tidak normal

Cintaku yang baru kusadari berujung pada namja itu

Jung Yunho

.

.

.

**TBC**

Semoga bisa dinikmati… Mian jika sangat biasa…

Butuh review… Silakan klik review dibawah cerita…

Sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya…


	2. Chapter 2

**I CAN'T FORGET**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Mirna Kim**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 7f92156b**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI ANGST/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Summary**

Hidup Jaejoong sudah sangat dingin dan berantakkan. Tapi saat diary itu terbuka oleh tangan orang lain, hidupnya tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah tanpa harapan untuk dipungut. Mencintai orang yang salah memang hanya memberikan rasa sakit. Terlebih jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya.

**Chapter 2**

Jaejoong pulang sekolah dalam keadaan gelisah. Buku hariannya yang disimpan didalam loker menghilang entah kemana. Padahal dia sangat yakin bahwa diary itu ditaruh didalam loker. Jantungnya berdebar ketakutan. Buku itu, menyimpan begitu banyak aib kehidupannya. "Shit!" umpatnya pelan. "Demi Tuhan dimana kau?" matanya menatap gusar kesekeliling tempat loker sekolah mereka.

"Mencari apa Jae?" tanya Junsu yang heran saat tak sengaja melihat Jaejoong berkeliaran di ruang loker sekolah saat semua siswa menyibukkan diri untuk pulang.

"Eh- itu- ah sudahlah" kesal Jaejoong dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Junsu dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Eyyy dasar" gerutu Junsu.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah ada lagi hari yang baik untuk Jaejoong. Jung Yunho, entah kenapa namja tampan itu selalu saja berada disekitarnya. Meski tak berbicara langsung padanya, tapi…

"EOMMA!" pekik Ahra girang sambil mengejar sang eomma. Seddangkan Mrs. Go menanggapi anaknya dengan mengusap-usap kepala anaknya. Jaejoong yang duduk diruang makan dan melihat pemandangan itu didepannya, membuatnya teringat pada sang eomma yang mungkin tengah tertawa bahagia di surga sana.

'Eomma… bogoshippoyooo' lirih Jaejoong dalam hati dan kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Waeyo sayaaannngg?" tanya Mrs. Go yang menatap sekilas pada suaminya yang duduk didekat Jaejoong dan tengah menyantap makan malam mereka.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Annyeong haseyoo"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jaejoong tak berani mengangkat kepalanya sedetikpun, sekedar melihat orang yang menyapa mereka. Suara itu hanya membuat dadanya sesak. Darahnya bergemuruh dan tubuhnya kaku. Bahkan untuk menyuapi dirinya sendiripun harus terbata-bata.

"OMO! Yunnie ya! Ayo sini ikut makan. Aigooo pantas saja Ahra tampak bersemangat ahahaaaa" ledek Mr. Kim.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Yunho terlihat sangat tampan dan karismatik. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya? Hahahaaa bisa saja ada. Tapi seseorang yang munafik. Mungkin kita bisa langsung menunjuk namja cantik yang tampak hikmat menyantap makanannya.

**'**_**Tenang Jae, tenang. 2 bulan lagi semuanya akan berakhir eoh?'**_ Jaejoong menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar jika orang yang paling dihindarinya itu kini duduk disamping Mrs. Go dan terus memperhatikannya. Namun, Mrs. Go dapat melihat tatapan Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Mrs. Go menyeringai saat mengetahui ada yang salah dengan kekasih anaknya.

"Bukankah kalian satu sekolah?" tanya Mr. Kim pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Jincayo? Ahahaaaa aku hamper lupa kalau aku satu sekolah dengan oppa-nya Ahra"

NYUUUTTT

Ungkapan Yunho benar benar membuat Ahra menatap kekasihnya kebingungan. Jangan tanyakan tentang Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu bahkan sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sontak mendatangkan cibiran dari Mrs. Go. Sikap Jaejoong hanya dipandang malas oleh Mr. Kim. Sedangkan Yunho? Lihatlah seringaian namja berkulit tan itu. Benar-benar mengerikan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengurung diri dikamar. Secepat mungkin dia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Sakit sekali rasanya. Tapi, bukankah ini yang dia inginkan?

"Hiks… hentikan ini brengsek! Jangan menangis! Kau benar-benar semakin menjijikan" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul kuat dadanya yang terasa ngilu. Ucapan Yunho sebelumnya benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keputusannya sangatlah benar. Yunho akan baik-baik saja tanpanya.

Suara ponsel Jaejoong berdengung disekitarnya. Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Lagi-lagi nama yang tertera diponselnya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dirinya semakin kebingungan.

**From: Yunho**

**Kau tak akan pernah bisa KIM!**

**Kau tak akan pernah bisa!**

**Tidurlah yang nyenyak…**

Mata Jaejoong membelalak tidak mengerti atas pesan Yunho. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam guna menghentikan air matanya. Perlahan tangannya membalas pesan Yunho.

"**Nuguya?"** balasnya. Tak lama ponselnya kembali berdering.

"**Hahahaaa"**

Pikiran Jaejoong berkecamuk membaca pesan Yunho. Tapi, Jaejoong yakin pesannya sudah cukup untuk membuat Yunho mengerti bahwa Jaejoong sudah melupakan Yunho kan? Masalahnya adalah, kau tidak tahu apa yang diketahui oleh namja Jung itu Jae. Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya dan membuang kartunya sembarang. Dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk meninggalkan semuanya. "Mianhae" ujarnya sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Ujian sekolah sudah berakhir, begitu juga dengan hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang dianggap berakhir oleh Jaejoong dan teman-temannya. Namun, hanya Yunho yang mungkin meyakini hal ini tak akan berakhir. Baginya, mengganggu Jaejoong adalah hal paling menyenangkan sekarang.

Yunho bahkan sudah merencanakan gangguan yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal untuk Jaejoong dan bisa jadi juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar merencanakan dengan matang semuanya untuk Prom Night minggu depan. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan akibatnya. Semuanya terasa seperti permainan yang menyenangkan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Jae" panggil Junsu.

"Hmmm?" jawab Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring nyaman di sofa rumah Junsu.

"Apa kau dan Yunho bertengkar?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hal itu menggangguku Suie ya… Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Untuk itu, demi kebahagiaanku sendiri, aku juga harus pergi Su… Aku sudah memutuskan semuanya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, ini adalah pilihan terbaik" Jaejoong menghela napas panjang.

"Aku selalu mendukungmu Jae. Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yunho? Jangan sampai gossip yang menyebar selama ini benar" Junsu mendekat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengernyit bingung dan langsung duduk.

"Maksudmu? Go- gossip apa?" gugupnya. Jaejoong sudah mewanti-wanti jika diarynya ditemukan oleh orang lain dan membuatnya jadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya.

"Apa karena Yunho menyukaimu?"

DEG

"Kau ini! Haaahhh kukira gossip apa. Tentu saja bukan karena itu" ujar Jaejoong yang menolak mentah-mentah gossip yang disebutkan Junsu. Bagi Jaejoong, gossip itu terlalu hoax. Jelas sekali Yunho berpacaran dengan Ahra adiknya. Lantas kenapa ada gossip bodoh begitu? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi… jujur saja Jae. Aku sering mendapati Yunho tengah menatapmu setiap kau berbicara konyol, ah! Bahkan saat kau diam-pun dia selalu melihat kearahmu. Apa kau tidak merasa?" jelas Junsu.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" Jaejoong sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan JUnsu tadi. Setahunya Yunho hanya sering berkata aneh dan marah-marah padanya. Jadi, mungkin saat Junsu mendapati hal itu, itu kebetulan.

"Eiiiii awalnya aku pikir itu kebetulan Jae. Tapi… aku benar-benar sering melihatnya. Kau tahu Jae, aku bahkan berpikir kalian pacaran saat melihat adegan perkelahian kalian yang amat sangat lucu kalau ingat-ingat dulu…"

Junsu terus berbicara tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong sekarang. Cerita Junsu benar-benar mampu mengingatkan Jaejoong tentang banyak kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa Jaejoong lupakan.

"Apa kau ingat waktu kau menyentuhnya untuk pertama kali, kau ingat betapa shock mukanya? Kau tahu dia sedingin apa waktu itu. Muka kagetnya berganti tawa saat kau menggurauinya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Eu kyaang kyaang dan setelah kau mundur, tak lama wajahnya yang sok cool itu terkena kotoran cicak yang berada tepat diatas langit-langit tempat dia duduk. Sumapah Jae aku tidak bisa melupakan hal itu eung kyang kyang dan kau ingat bagaimana ekspresinya saat dia selesai mencuci mukanya? Kita terus mentertawakannya. Kupikir dia akan menghantammu dengan helm-mu saat dia mengambil helm mu. Tapi dia malah memeluk helm mu dan membelainya. Bukankah itu pertama kalinya Yunho mulai banyak berbicara? Aigooo perutku sakit…" Junsu tertawa sampai memegang perutnya.

"Ahahahaaa iya iya dia benar-benar lucu ahahahaaaaa" ujar Yunho yang tertawa sampai menangis. Mereka tertawa bersama. Tapi, hanya kelihatannya. Seseorang diantara mereka tidaklah tertawa sungguhan. Hatinya hanya mampu berdenyut lirih saat mengingat semua hal itu.

.

.

.

Malam Prom Night di DongBang High School benar-benar meriah. Semua angkatan yang datang bukan hanya siswa kelas tiga. Tapi, kelas satu dan dua juga ikut memeriahkan pesta perpisahan siswa kelas tiga. Semua tampak tertawa bahagia. Jaejoong juga ikut andil dalam suara ribut itu. Bagi teman-temannya, Jaejoong benar-benar seorang pelawak. Tak ada satupun tingkah Jaejoong yang tidak lucu jika namja cantik itu mulai berbicara.

Acara Prom Night terus berlangsung dengan meriah. Hingga beberapa penyanyi selesai dengan lagu mereka, seseorang yang naik keatas panggung membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Yunho berdiri tegas diatas panggung dengan membawa sebuah buku yang cukup hebat bisa membuat jantung Jaejoong berdegup tidak karuan.

Yunho menyeringai pada Jaejoong, sedangkan namja cantik itu tanpa sadar terus menggelengkan kepalanya pada Yunho dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Jaejoong serasa ingin mati saat itu juga saat melihat diary nya ada pada Yunho. Dia mengingat hari dimana bukunya menghilang dan tepat saat itu dia mengatakan hal-hal mengejutkan untuk Yunho. Pikiran Jaejoong melayang pada hari itu dan mengunpat bodoh pada dirinya sendiri saat mengatakan hal-hal yang sepertinya hanya membuat yUnho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat dia pergi.

"Jae? Waeyo?" tanya Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menangis tanpa suara sambil menatap takut pada Yunho.

"TES TES" ujar Yunho melalui microphone. Sontak semuanya melihat pada Yunho dengan hikmat. "Aku sangat senang bisa berada disekolah ini. Bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Terlebih teman-temanku. Hanya saja ada hal lain yang ingin kusampaikan" bisik-bisik mulai terdengar saat Yunho membuka diary ditangannya dan menutupnya kembali. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal ini terjadi padaku hahahaaaa ternyata temanku Kim Jaejoong," sontak semua menoleh pada Jaejoong dan Yunho. "…dia gay dan dia menyukaiku hahahaaaa" sontak semua pendengar disana tertawa jijik bahkan terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Yunho.

"Ya Tuhan! Jadi Jaejoong benar-benar gay?" kira-kira seperti itulah lontara kalimat tanya yang menyerbu pendengaran Jaejoong.

Ditengah ratusan tawa disana, Jaejoong menatap nanar pada Yunho yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal diatas sana. Bahkan Junsu, teman baiknya juga mentertawakannya. Inilah hal paling mengerikan yang pernah dihadapi Jaejoong. Bahkan orang yang dicintainyalah yang menyakitinya sedalam ini. Bukankah dia sudah menghindari Yunho? Terlebih dia tidak pernah meminta Yunho menjadi kekasihnya. Kenapa Yunho sekejam itu? Kenapa Yunho tidak mengerti posisinya? Inikah teman yang mereka bilang? Teman? Bullshit!

Ditengah ratusan umpatan dan tawa meledek itu, Jaejoong lari dengan tertatih-tatih menahan lemas tubuhnya. Rasanya baru saja dia berusaha tertawa lagi dan rasanya dia sering membuat orang lain tertawa. Tapi, inikah balasannya? Benar, inilah hidup. Teman, tidak akan mampu memolongmu dalam beberapa keadaan. Justru teman yang selalu kau hiburpun, bisa menjatuhkanmu. Jaejoong tidak menyesal selalu tertawa bersama mereka, hanya saja… kecewa.

.

.

.

Malam itu juga Jaejoong melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumahnya menuju Seoul. Tidak peduli dengan hartanya yang dia serahkan pada sang appa. Dia tidak peduli. Paling penting baginya sekarang adalah meninggalkan Gwangju sejauh yang dia bisa. Masalah ijazah, dia akan urus nanti. Jaejoong terlalu kalut saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata Ahra dan Mrs. Go juga mengetahui perihal tersebut, tentang ketidaknormalan Jaejoong.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki kereta menuju Seoul. Air matanya tak berhenti keluar setelah itu. Rasa sakit seakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Baginya, Yunho adalah manusia paling kejam yang pernah dia kenal. Seumur hidupnya, Yunho adalah orang yang paling dia benci. Sampai matipun, dia tak akan sudi melihat wajah itu. Itu hanya akan memberinya rasa sakit.

Tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya. Dia menghubungi seseorang yang sepertinya berada di Seoul. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan acara menangisnya yang membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya seolah merasakan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Isakkan pilu yang dilantunkan Jaejoong benar-benar membuat penumpang lain menatapnya iba dan tak berani menyuruhnya diam.

"Eomma hiks… hiks…" lirihnya geram.

.

.

.

"MWO?! Jaejoong kabur dari rumah?!" pekik Junsu kaget. Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Boa juga tak kalah kagetnya mendengar penuturan Mrs. Go yang menangis tersedu-sedu saat bercerita pada mereka.

"Ne hiks… Jaejoong oppa bahkan mengambil surat tanah dan rumah ini. Dia pasti sudah gila hiks…" tambah Ahra yang memeluk Yunho erat.

Tak ada yang berani berbicara. Mereka tidak berani mempercayai ucapan keluarga tiri Jaejoong. Walaubagaimanapun, mereka paling tahu Jaejoong itu seperti apa.

Sekeluarnya dari rumah Jaejoong, Yunho menerima pukulan telak dari Changmin dan Yoochun.

BUGH

"Kukira kau hanya bercanda Yun" desis Yoochun.

BUGH

"Kau bahkan membaca buku hariannya. Kau tidak peduli pada perasaannya sedikitpun? Apa dia pernah memintamu menjadi kekasihnya? Tidakkan? Dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Dia sudah cukup menderita dengan menyimpannya selama ini. Kenapa kau setega itu?" kecam Changmin.

"Hah, bukankah kalian juga menikmatipertunjukkan tadi?" kekeh Yunho sambil mengelap darah disudut bibirnya.

"Itu sebelum kami tahu bahwa kau memang berniat mempermalukannya!" pekik Junsu geram. "Sebenci itukah kau padanya? Sampai kau bertindak sejauh ini?"

"YA! Aku benci padanya! Aku marah padanya! Kenapa- Kenapa selalu dia yang jadi prioritas utama? Dia juga selalu mempermalukanku dan kalian juga mentertawakanku! Itu bahkan sering dia lakukan, juga kepad kalian, dia melakukannya! Kenapa kalian berpikir bahwa aku kejam?! BAGAIMANA DENGAN DIA?!"

BUGH

"Kau bodoh Yun. Kenyataannya, semua terasa sepi tanpa Jaejoong. Kau, ternyata tidak mengenalnya. Kau bahkan menjadi tidak sedingin dulu didekatnya, kukira kau juga senang berada disekitarnya. Ternyata, kau hanya memanfaatkan situasi untuk mencari celah sampai kau berada di level ini. Kau- hiks… demi Tuhan kau kejam Yun" lirih Junsu. "Hidupnya sudah sangat menderita dengan keluarga yang berantakkan, ditambah appa yang hanya mengejar hartanya dan keributan lain yang diciptakan keluarga tirinya. Kau, orang yang dicintainya, justru menjadi orang kejam terbaru dalam hidupnya. Bahkan aku tidak yakin, Tuhan akan memaafkan manusia sepertimu. Gomawo untuk pertunjukkannya Yun. KAu benar-benar sukses membuat kami tertawa. Bahkan kau lebih jago melawak dari aaejoong" ujar Junsu sebelum pergi, disusul beberapa dari mereka.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik Yun" ujar Boa sebelum menyusul Jaejoong.

BUGH

"Ini hadiah terakhir, karena kau sangat hebat dalam melawak" sinis Kyuhyun yang langsung meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho bernapas kasar dan menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Wajahnya bahkan memerah bersamaan denagn urat-urat merah yang terlihat dimatanya.

"SHIT!" umpatnya. Tak lama diapun pulang sendiri dengan menenteng diary Jaejoong didalam tasnya. Jalan terasa panjang kala yUnho mengingat lagi kenangannya bersama Jaejoong. "Kau benar-benar brengsek kIm Jaejoong. Kau selalu menang dariku. Brengsek!" umpatnya geram.

.

.

.

Yunho sampai dirumahnya dan tertarik untuk membuka kembali diary Jaejoong. Pikirannya memang tidak tenang sejak tadi. Jaejoong benar-benar menduduki peringkat pertama dalam pikirannya. Halaman terakhir yang Yunho baca, entah kenapa membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang dan matanya seolah menatap cahaya terang dari buku itu. "Baiklah… sepertinya lebih dekat lebih baik"

30 januari 2014

Aku merindukan eomma…

Eomma aku janji,

setelah ini aku akan pergi ke Seoul.

Seperti yang kau bilang

Aku harus menjadi anak yang sukses dalam pendidikan

dan dalam hidup.

Semoga aku berhasil lulus ujian nasional sekolah nanti.

Amin.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian

Hujan deras mengguyur kota seoul pada pagi hari yang nyatanya tidak mendung sedikitpun. Percikan air pada jalan membuat beberapa pejalan kaki memekik karena kesal cipratan air mengotori baju mereka yang terlihat rapi. Baik itu pegawai kantoran maupun siswa/siswi dan mahasiswa/mahasiswi.

Kim Jaejoong justru menyukai hujan hari ini. Hujan yang langka menurutnya. Jarang-jarang dihari yang cerah seperti ini justru turun hujan yang sangat lebat. Namja cantik dengan setelan kaos V-neck putih dan jeans biru yang melingkupi kakinya benar-benar membuatnya terlihat bersinar jika melirik wajah putih bersih dan rambut panjang sebahunya. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengatainya jelek. Bahkan jika itu didalam hati. Wajahnya benar-benar bersinar dihalte bus yang biasa jadi tumpuannya saat menunggu bus jurusan kejalan dekat kampusnya datang.

Ya, bersinar. Tapi, didalam diri seorang Kim jaejoong, tak ubahnya seperti hujan yang mengguyur Seoul.

Brrrrmmmmm

TING

Senyum terpatri diwajahnya saat bus datang dan membuka pintu dengan sendirinya. Jaejoong sudah cukup bersyukur bisa masuk kedalam bus ini. Setidaknya dia tidak harus berjalan kaki bukan?

Segera dia duduk dikursi yang masih tersisa. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong bersyukur bisa duduk didalam bus, karena halte tempat dia menunggu merupakan halte pertama yang selalu jadi pemberhentian bus itu. Bayangkan jika dia berada di halte pemberhentian ke tiga diujung tak jauh dari halte sebelumnya, ohhh tamatlah riwayat kakinya karena pegal.

"Annyeoong" sapanya pada seorang namja yang Jaejoong sendiripun tidak tahu tua atau muda, karena wajahnya tertutup topi. Jaejoong yakin namja disampingnya pasti tertidur. Padahal ini masih sangat pagi. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat jenis macam apa namja-namja di Seoul.

Mata Jaejoong memperhatikan sekitar dan berakhir pada jendela tempat namja disebelahnya bersandar. Jaejoong tak akan berhenti mengagumi Seoul yang besar dan penuh dengan gedung-gedung besar ditiap sisi jalan besarnya. Tapi, semakin dia mengagumi Seoul, maka dia akan semakin merindukan kampung halamannya, Gwangju. _**'Sudah dua tahun. Apa kabarmu?'**_ bisiknya dalam hati dengan senyum pedih. Entahlah untuk siapa pertanyaan itu. Gwangju atau …

Brrrrmmm

TING

"Aiissshhh" Jaejoong mengumpat kesal saat dia akan berdiri dari duduknya, tapi justru membuatnya terduduk lagi saat penumpang lain sudah lebih dulu menyerbu dan membuatnya terduduk kembali. Bibirnya menggerutu dan membuat seseorang tersenyum geli karena tingkahnya.

"Marah?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Suara itu, suara yang tak pernah berhenti menyakitinya setiap dia akan tertidur. Bahkan Jaejoong tak pernah santai, karena bersantai hanya membuatnya mengingat suara itu dan membuatnya mengingat begitu banyak kenangan manis sekaligus pahit secara bersamaan. Takut-takut ditolehkan kepalanya pada namja yang tadi tidur disebelahnya. Seketika itu juga jantungnya serasa kram dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Annyeong… Kim Jae Joong" ucapnya mengeja dan tepat menatap manic kelam Jaejoong yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Senang bertemu denganmu…".

TBC

Annyeooonnggg~~~

Gomawo buat semua reader yang nyempatin diri buat baca dan bersedia me-review.

Ini chapter duanya, semoga terhibur…


	3. Chapter 3

**I CAN'T FORGET**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 7f92156b**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI ANGST/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Summary**

Hidup Jaejoong sudah sangat dingin dan berantakkan. Tapi saat diary itu terbuka oleh tangan orang lain, hidupnya tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah tanpa harapan untuk dipungut. Mencintai orang yang salah memang hanya memberikan rasa sakit. Terlebih jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya.

**Chapter 3**

Brrrrmmm

TING

"Aiissshhh" Jaejoong mengumpat kesal saat dia akan berdiri dari duduknya, tapi justru membuatnya terduduk lagi saat penumpang lain sudah lebih dulu menyerbu dan membuatnya terduduk kembali. Bibirnya menggerutu dan membuat seseorang tersenyum geli karena tingkahnya.

"Marah?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Suara itu, suara yang tak pernah berhenti menyakitinya setiap dia akan tertidur. Bahkan Jaejoong tak pernah santai, karena bersantai hanya membuatnya mengingat suara itu dan membuatnya mengingat begitu banyak kenangan manis sekaligus pahit secara bersamaan. Takut-takut ditolehkan kepalanya pada namja yang tadi tidur disebelahnya. Seketika itu juga jantungnya serasa kram dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Annyeong… Kim Jae Joong" ucapnya mengeja dan tepat menatap manic kelam Jaejoong yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Senang bertemu denganmu…".

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kelasnya hari ini. Dia memang tidak termasuk dalam golongan terlalu pintar, jadi masuk kedalam kelas dosen killer di jam yang tidak tepat, ternyata lumayan menakutkan saat dia harus menerima setiap pertanyaan tentang materi akademik yang bahkan dia belum dengar sebelumnya. Meski tidak tahu, Jaejoong berusaha menjawab sebisanya, ditambah pikirannya masih diliputi kekacauan akibat pertemuannya dengan namja yang sedang diusahakan untuk dihapus dari pikirannya. Hari ini cukup sial kan?

**Flashback**

"**Annyeong… Kim Jae Joong" ucapnya mengeja dan tepat menatap manic kelam Jaejoong yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Senang bertemu denganmu…". sontak mata Jaejoong mendingin menghindari temu pandang dengan mata namja disebelahnya. Jaejoong berusaha tidak peduli meski kenyataannya dia ingin menampar atau bahkan memaki namja disebelahnya. Hanya menjerit dalam hati sambil menunggu jalan keluar sedikit sepi untuk bisa keluar dari bus ini.**

"**Aigooo hhhh" namja disebelahnya menghela napas panjang dan andai Jaejoong melihat seringaian itu, mungkin itu alasan Jaejoong tak ingin menoleh. Mata namja itu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tampak gelisah. "Aku diabaikan? Kekeke~~~" kikiknya kemudian. Namun, tetap saja tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Jaejoong.**

**Jaejoong bersyukur sekarang dia bisa pergi keluar dari bus itu saat tak ada lagi penumpang lain yang menghalanginya. Namun, baru saja dia beranjak untuk berdiri, tangan namja tadi langsung menariknya kuat hingga dia berhadapan langsung dengan namja itu. Bahkan wajahnya terlalu dekat, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas dan hamper menangis saat melihat senyum namja itu.**

"**Akhirnya…-" namja tadi mengendus leher Jaejoong dan tertawa tersenyum mengejek. Bahkan dia tak peduli dengan air mata Jaejoong yang sudah membasahi pipi tirusnya. "-aku menemukanmu wahai gay menjijikan" ujar namja itu sambil meremas bokong Jaejoong dan member kissmark di area leher Jaejoong.**

**JLEB**

** Tak ada yang bisa mengumpamakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jaejoong kini. Setelah sekian lama, kenapa hari ini harus datang?. Namja yang sedang melecehkannya kini, kenapa datang dan terus menyakitinya tanpa henti? Jaejoong tak bisa menutup mata dan mulutnya saat tangan namja itu merengsek masuk kedalam kaosnya dan meremas kasar dadanya. Hanya air mata dan isakkan yang mengungkapkan betapa sakit hatinya kali ini.**

** "Tceh! Benar-benar tak jauh beda dengan pelacur. Berapa banyak namja yang merobek lubangmu eoh? Bahkan kau diam saja saat ada yang melecehkanmu? Pura-pura menangis seperti akan diperkosa. Demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar menjijikan" tuding namja itu dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang gemetaran ditempatnya.**

** Jaejoong meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk bernapas. Dadanya sesak karena menahan tangis, meski air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Dia kelu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kakinya gemetaran saat akan turun dari bus, hingga supir bus mengira dia sedang sakit. Setelah turun dari bus dia menoleh hati-hati ke tiap sudut jalan dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata yang tadi membasahi pipinya, menarik napas panjang dan langsung bergegas pergi menuju gerbang universitas yang kini berjarang 200 meter didepannya.**

.

.

.

"JOONGIE!" pekik seorang yeoja yang sedang berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah siap-siap pulang.

"Wae sicca ya?" tanya Jaejoong yang berbalik menoleh kebelakang. Namun,

DEG

DEG

DEG

Mata Jaejoong tak lepas dari namja bermata musang yang kini menatapnya jijik. Jantung Jaejoong mencelos. Rasanya ingin bisa menghilang saat itu juga.

"Jja! Ini kekasih yang sering kuceritakan. Yang aku dapatkan saat iseng-iseng kenalan di twitter. Aigooo bahkan wajahnya lebih tampan dari foto twitternya heeee" terang Jessica malu-malu. Jessica adalah teman Jaejoong saat pertama kali dia masuk ke Universitas ini. Bahkan Jaejoong sudah menganggap Jessica seperti adik sendiri. Sayangnya, kerapuhan Jaejoong hamper terlihat saat tubuhnya oleng dan hamper jatuh kalau saja Jessica tidak menegurnya.

"Oppa, ini teman baikku. Kim Jaejoong. Joongie, ini kekasihku, Jung Yunho" ujar Jessica semangat. Bahkan dia tak ingat bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong sempat bersalaman.

**'Ba- bagaimana bisa?'** lirih Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

Seoul benar-benar tidak cerah hari ini. Terbukti dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur Seoul hari ini. Jaejoong menatap lekat pias hujan yang mengenai kaca café tempat dia duduk sekarang.

Dia sedang duduk berdua dengan Yunho dihadapannya. Jessica sedang memesan makanan dan minuman, dengan tanpa perasaan aneh apapun meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Jessica, mustahil Jaejoong ada disana. Bahkan sekalipun dia tak berniat menatap wajah Yunho.

"Jika dilihat baik-baik. Kau tampak semakin kurus? Kemana uang keluargamu yang kau ambil? Aku tidak yakin kau menghabiskannya dnegan mudah" sindir Yunho. Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Jaejoong menoleh padanya. Jaejoong menghela napas terkekeh denagn menatap Yunho tajam dan lekat.

"Kau… jangan mencampuri urusanku. Tidak peduli aku kurus gemuk atau bahkan mati sekalipun. Kau tidak pantas mengeluarkan nada khawatir seperti itu" cibir Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Khawatir? Ada yang terlalu percaya diri sepertinya" ejek Yunho.

"Juga…-" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan menyampirkan tas selempangnya kebahu. "…-jangan bicara sembarangan jika kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku dan keluargaku tuan JUNG!" tekan Jaejoong dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yunho saat itu juga.

"JOONGIE! YAK! Aiiisssshhh" geram Jesica saat baru saja kembali dari antrian panjangnya. Dia tak menyangka Jaejoong kabur begitu saja. Dalam pikiran Jessica hanya ada Jaejoong yang marah karena akan segera dijadikan racun nyamuk. Padahal, Jessica tidak mengerti apapun. Dia langsung duduk didekat Yunho dan menanyai YUnho tentang Jaejoong.

"Apa dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jessica.

"Opseo" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Aiiissshhh uri Joongie, hari ini sangat pendiam. Padahal dia tidak akan berhenti mengoceh jika sudah berkumpul dengan kami. Mungkin karena ada orang baru, jadi dia agak aneh. Heee jangan tersinggung ya" ujar Jessica membela temannya, takut-takut Yunho jadi tak suka pada Jaejoong.

"Hmmm" dehem Yunho. Setelah itu mereka kembali mengobrol tentang kisah mereka. Tak peduli –mungkin- pada Jaejoong yang akan pulang di tengah hujan deras.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kontrakkan-nya yang kecil dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH"

BRAK

"hiks…hiks… brengsek! Bajingan! Sialan!"

BRAK

" AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"

BRAK

" beraninya kau menuduhku seperti itu! Siapa kau HAH?!"

BRAK

" AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHH"

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk lemas setelah membuat kamarnya kacau berantakkan. Dia kali ini bebas menangis bukan? Setelah sekian jam dia menunggu waktu untuk menangis dan berteriak.

Drrrttt

Drrrttt

"…." Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya dan menaruhnya ditelinga. Dia tak megatakan apapun karena itu nomor yang tidak dikenal. Sebenarnya nomor ini sudah sering mengganggunya. Namun kali ini entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk pada pemilik nomor ini.

"Kim Jaejoong"

DEG

DEG

DEG

BRAK

Seketika itu juga ponsel Jaejoong berderai karena menghantam lantai kayu rumahnya itu. Suara yang memanggilnya benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih. "Aku membencimu YUn hiks… Kenapa kau menyakitiku seperti ini? Hiks…" lirihnya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi yang cerah. Namun tak secerah perasaan Jaejoong hari ini. Semua orang di mini market memandangnya aneh. Lihatlah wajahnya yang kusut dan rambut sebahunya yang tidak disisir. Dia bahkan membiarkan bahu mulusnya terekspos karena V-neck murahnya dan celana training panjang. Beberapa anak kecil menatapnya ketakutan karena penampilannya yang seperti orang gila.

"Aigoo Joongie ya… Apa yang terjadi eoh? Kau sangat berantakkan hari ini ck ck ck" ujar ahjumma yang menjaga kasir mini market itu. Tentu saja Ahjumma itu mengenal Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong juga bekerja di mini market itu. Pada jam 12 malam sampai pagi hari tiba. Jaejoong sengaja mengambil shift malam karena aktivitas kerjanya yang padat. Ya, jadwal kuliah Jaejoong hanya 4 jam untuk 2 kali pertemuan, bahkan kadang hanya 1 kali pertemuan di pagi hari. Jadi mulai jam 12 siang dia akan bekerja menjadi waitress sampai jam 7 malam, setelah itu jam 12 malamnya dia akan bekerja menjadi penjaga kasir di mini market dekat rumahnya. Khusus hari sabtu dan minggu, dia menjadi pelayan di Balloon club dari jam 7 – 11 malam. Setidaknya Jaejoong sudah berusaha bertahan untuk hidup dan membiayai tingginya harga pendidikan S1 manajemen yang digelutinya.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Lagi-lagi dia teringat akan perlakuan Yunho kemarin saat di bus. Sampai saat ini Jaejoong tidak mengerti, kenapa dia masih mencintai namja kejam macam Yunho yang jelas-jelas melecehkannya. Rasa sakit yang selalu dia terima, kenapa membuatnya semakin menangisi kenangan manis sebelum diary itu merubah semuanya.

CKLEK

Baru saja Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya, sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Hai Kim" ujar Yunho dengan seringaiannya. "Kau?" dengan cepat Jaejoong masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Namun pergerakkannya kalah cepat dari Yunho yang sudah menahan pintu rumahnya agar tetap terbuka.

"Brengsek! Jangan masuk sialan!" pekik Jaejoong berteriak ketakutan.

BRUGH

BRAK

Suara tubuh terpelanting ke lantai dan suara pintu yang tertutup kasar membuat napas Jaejoong memburu. Amarah membakar pikirannya hingga dia menangis. Ditatapnya Yunho yang masuk ke tiap sudut rumahnya. Kadang bergumam tak jelas, seperti polisi yang mencari mayat untuk dijadikan bukti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang maumu hah?!" pekik Jaejoong yang mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya dengan terus memegang bahunya yang terbentur lantai. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Yunho yang langsung tiduran dikamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghampirinya dan lagi-lagi meneriakkan hal yang sama dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"Ck! Kenapa berteriak seperti itu eoh? Bukankah kau senang jika aku disini? Bukankah kau menulis di diary-mu tentang hal semacam ini? Ah aku ingat! 'aku ingin tidur denganmu yang ada dalam pelukkanku Yun. Bisakah?' seperti itu kan? Munafik"

DEG

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas. Kenapa buku diary itu dijadikan Yunho alat untuk menyakitinya? Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya lagi. "Kenapa Yun? Kenapa kau seperti ini? hiks" lirih Jaejoong dengan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit pada hatinya.

"Aku? Heh, tanyakan paada dirimu Jae, kenapa kau menjadi Gay yang begitu menjijikan? Bahkan kau tidak sadar sudah membuat orang disekitarmu mati akibat kelakuanmu"

JDEEEERRRR

"Apa maksudmu eoh?" geram Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong sinis dan menyeriangai mematikan.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau semiskin ini. Uang yang kau curi dari keluargamu tidak satupun mendarah daging ditubuhmu. Ah, bahkan tak sepeserpun tampak kau memakainya" ujar Yunho dengan memejamkan matanya. Tertawa mengejek.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR! BERHENTI BERBICARA SEOLAH KAU TAHU SE-"

"AHRA MENINGGAL KARENA KAU!"

JDEEERRRR

Mata Jaejoong membulat tak percaya. Dia tak menyangka jika Ahra sudah meninggal. Tapi, kenapa Yunho menuduhnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, bukan karena takut, melainkan karena menahan emosi dan luapan amarah yang tak berarti apa-apa meskipun Yunho tahu kebenarannya.

SRAK

"KEMBALIKAN AHRAKU!" pekik Yunho tepat didepan wajh Jaejoong setelah dia menarik kerah baju Jaejoong kasar dan membuat jantung Jaejoong hampir berhenti karena ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau meminta kepadaku?" ujar Jaejoong setengah berbisik dengan mata yang kembali meneteskan air mata. Mata Yunho benar-benar menatapnya seolah mata itu bisa menembus jantung Jaejoong dan membunuh namja cantik itu. "Apa kau melihatku membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri?" desis Jaejoong.

"Karena semua asset berharga yang kau ambil, Eommanya tidak bisa memberikan pengobatan yang layak untuk rawat jalan Ahra yang mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Ahra meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu Jae. Kau bahkan tidak pedulikan?"

SRAK

BRUGH

Lagi-lagi Yunho menghempaskan kasar tubuh Jaejoong ke lantai dan membuat Jaejoong terpental dilantai kamarnya sendiri. Jaejoong gemetaran. Bukan karena tuduhan Yunho, tapi karena dia menyesal meninggalkan Ahra yang memang diketahuinya sakit parah saat itu. "Memangnya, apa hubungannya denagnku jika dia meninggal?" pertanyaan Jaejoong sepertinya membuat darah Yunho mendidih.

"Kau masih bertanya tentang hal itu? Kaulah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kematian Ahra dan kesengsaraan Go ahjumma Jae. Kau dan appamu yang hilang entah kemana" desis Yunho. Jaejoong kembali bangkit dan menatap Yunho yang kembali berbaring diranjang itu.

"Aku akan pergi. Kuharap kau sudah meninggalkan tempat ini saat aku kembali nanti" ujar Jaejoong tegas.

"Toh ini bukan rumah dari hasil jerih payahmu. Jadi aku bebas disini semauku. Aku juga sudah membeli kontrakkan ini dengan harga yang lebih mahal. Kau boleh tanya pada ahjussi yang mengijinkanmu mengontrak disini" ujar Yunho dengan mata tertutup sambil menyamankan tidurnya diatas ranjang itu.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong terkejut bukan main. Dia tahu Yunho kaya raya, tapi… tidak mungkinkan? "Micheosseo?" ujar Jaejoong dengan ketakutan yang semakin tinggi. Namun yang didapatinya hanyalah Yunho yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

BRAK

Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud Yunho. Kenapa Yunho hsrus membeli rumahnya? Apakah dia sengaja? Brengsek sialan keparat! Kira-kira umpatan semacam itulah yang mampir diotaknya setelah dia menutup pintu kamar.

.

.

.

"A- Ahjussi jebal hiks… lalu aku harus tinggal dimana lagi? Kau tahu kan betapa sulitnya mencari tempat tinggal murah di Seoul ini hiks… wae-"

"Aiiissshhh sudahlah Jae. Aku kan sudah mengembalikan uangmu, jadi kau tinggal cari tempat tinggal lain"

"Ah jus-"

BRAK

Jaejoong menangis sengsegukkan karena semua yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat mendderita karena uang. Otaknya langsung meminta untuk menemui Yunho. Walaubagaimanapun, semua ini akibat kegilaan Yunho bukan?

.

.

.

BRAK

"YAK! APA KAU BUTA?! Aku sedang tidur bodoh! Aissshhh kau benar-benar merusak mi-"

"Jebal" Yunho menatap aneh pada Jaejoong yang langsung berlutut tiba-tiba ditepi ranjang. Tapi Yunho malah menatap Jaejoong malas dan malah beranjak kekamar mandi. Namun, kakinya ditahan Jaejoong.

"Jebal Yun hiks… Tarik kembali uang yang kau berikan pada Song Ahjussi hiks. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau kembalikan rumah ini hiks. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi Yun hiks. Uangku habis untuk membayar uang semester kemarin. Jebal eoh? Hiks… jebal hiks…" mohon Jaejoong dengan melumpuhkan harga dirinya hanya karena uang. Sedangkan Yunho hanya berdecih dan kemudian namja bermata musang itu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong dengan seringaian yang tak lepas diwajhnya tiap kali berhadapan denagn Jaejoong.

"Kau kaan melakukan apapun?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne apapun itu, asal kau pergi dari sini" iba Jaejoong.

"Eummm bagaimana ya Jae? Aku sudah terlanjur suka dengan tempat kecil ini. Tapi, aku bisa saja meninggalkan tempat ini, asal…" Yunho menatap dalam pada mata Jaejoong. "kau bersedia melanjutkan aktivitas kita kemarin di bus. Otte?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat polos. Sontak membuat Jaejoong mendongak membelalakkan mata dan membuka mulutnya karena shock.

"Mwo? Kau-"

"Tapi jika kau tidak mau… kau boleh tetap tinggal disini asal kau mau menjadi pembantuku disini. Pilih saja. Ahhh badanku lengket sekali. Aku harus segera mandi. See you Kim" ujar Yunho yang berlalu dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"BRENGSEK! MATI SAJA KAU! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI DARIPADA MENJADI PEMBANTUMU! AKU AKAN PERGI! SEMOGA KAU PANJANG UMUR!" umpat Jaejoong geram dan segera berlari keluar rumah untuk bekerja sekaligus mencari info rumah kontrakkan dan sejenisnya.

Sedangkan Yunho yang berada dalam kamar mandi hanya tersenyum sinis mendnegar sumpah dan do'a Jaejoong. "Ya, aku akan tetap hidup demi kau Jae. Demi membuatmu menderita sebanyak-banyaknya. Karena kau lah si brengsek yang sebenarnya" seringainya.

TBC…

Aigoooo mianhae telat update T.T

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan

See you in the next chap

Annyeooonggg ^_^ ….


	4. Chapter 4

**I CAN'T FORGET**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 7f92156b**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI ANGST/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Summary**

Hidup Jaejoong sudah sangat dingin dan berantakkan. Tapi saat diary itu terbuka oleh tangan orang lain, hidupnya tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah tanpa harapan untuk dipungut. Mencintai orang yang salah memang hanya memberikan rasa sakit. Terlebih jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya.

**Chapter 4**

"Kau kaan melakukan apapun?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne apapun itu, asal kau pergi dari sini" iba Jaejoong.

"Eummm bagaimana ya Jae? Aku sudah terlanjur suka dengan tempat kecil ini. Tapi, aku bisa saja meninggalkan tempat ini, asal…" Yunho menatap dalam pada mata Jaejoong. "kau bersedia melanjutkan aktivitas kita kemarin di bus. Otte?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat polos. Sontak membuat Jaejoong mendongak membelalakkan mata dan membuka mulutnya karena shock.

"Mwo? Kau-"

"Tapi jika kau tidak mau… kau boleh tetap tinggal disini asal kau mau menjadi pembantuku disini. Pilih saja. Ahhh badanku lengket sekali. Aku harus segera mandi. See you Kim" ujar Yunho yang berlalu dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"BRENGSEK! MATI SAJA KAU! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI DARIPADA MENJADI PEMBANTUMU! AKU AKAN PERGI! SEMOGA KAU PANJANG UMUR!" umpat Jaejoong geram dan segera berlari keluar rumah untuk bekerja sekaligus mencari info rumah kontrakkan dan sejenisnya.

Sedangkan Yunho yang berada dalam kamar mandi hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar sumpah dan do'a Jaejoong. "Ya, aku akan tetap hidup demi kau Jae. Demi membuatmu menderita sebanyak-banyaknya. Karena kau lah si brengsek yang sebenarnya" seringainya.

.

.

.

Suasana hingar bingar di Balloon Club begitu memekakkan telinga, namun tentu saja dapat membuat siapapun ikut andil dalam tawa-tawa renyah di tiap sudut tempat perkumpulan para penyuka dunia malam. Sayangnya, suasana itu justru membuat Heechul, salah satu teman Jaejoong yang bekerja sebagai waitress disana menatap Jaejoong aneh. Ya, karena Jaejoong tampak berantakkan mala mini, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Heechul setelah menyikut lengan Jaejoong. Sedangkan yang disikut hanya menatap Heechul lelah.

"Bagaimana ini hyung? Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang bisa merekomenddasikan tempat tinggal yang murah untukku? Aiiisssshhhh" gusar Jaejoong yang mengusak rambutnya kasar.

Ya, setelah keluar dari kontrakkannya, Jaejoong berinisiatif mencari rumah sewa yang murah untuk ditinggali. Mulai dari bertanya pada ahjumma di mini market sampai teman-temannya di Balloon club. Wajar saja Jaejoong frustasi, karena tak ada satupun tempat yang harganya sesuai dengan kantong Jaejoong. Uangnya benar-benar dia pakai untuk biaya daftar ulang semester kemarin, jadi sisa uangnya tidak cukup untuk membayar sewa baru. Ingin pinjam uang, tapi kenyataan pahit mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong juga berteman dengan orang-orang yang kekurangan dalam hal keuangan.

"Mianhae ne? Aiiissshhh andai aku punya uang, aku pasti sudah meminjamkanmu Jae. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menginap dirumah. Jinca" terang Heechul mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Haahhh sudahlah hyung. Rumahmu bahkan sangat kecil dan sudah diisi oleh eomma dan adikmu. Kau pikir aku tega menyusahkanmu eoh?" ringis Jaejoong.

"Eyyyy tidak ada yang merasa disusahkan. Kau kan temanku" sungut Heechul.

"Masalahnya aku yang merasa tak enak hyung. Sudahlah… aku haaahhhh mungkin aku akan berusaha mengemis lagi pada namja brengsek itu" lirih Jaejoong dengan perasaan geram.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud temanmu itu Jae. Kenapa dia setega itu? Jika hanya karena kau menyukainya, tidaklah pantas dia menghakimimu segila ini. Apa dia pikir dia Tuhan eoh? Apa aku ha-"

"Jadi kau bekerja disini? Tch!" decak sinis Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk didepan meja bartender yang disana sedang berdiri Jaejoong dan Heechul yang menunggu minuman yang dipesan oleh pelanggan.

"OMO! Jadi kau si bajingan tengik itu? Eoh?!"

BUGH

"HYUNG!" pekik Jaejoong saat Heechul menonjok wajah Yunho tanpa aba-aba. Jaejoong langsung memeluk Heechul untuk menahan pergerakan Heechul. Lihat saja, hal itu malah membuat mereka jadi tontonan.

"Aigooo… apa kau pacarnya? Kau mengenalku? Woaaa sepertinya dia banyak bercerita tentangku tch!" decih Yunho jijik sambil mengusap darah disudut bibirnya. "Benar-benar gay menjijikan ahahhaaaaa"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"GEUMANHAE!" pekik Jaejoong kalap saat beberapa namja disana memukul Yunho tanpa ada perlawanan dari Yunho.

"Hati-hati dengan mulutmu. Kau pikir kau sedang dimana sekarang eoh?" seringai namja yang tadi memukul Yunho. Yunho sudah akan membalas, namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menahannya dan menyeret Yunho keluar dari tempat itu. Beberapa namja disana menatap tajam pada Yunho dan membuat Yunho geram.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan suara hingar binger music di Balloon club masih terdengar. Jaejoong masih saja menyeret Yunho untuk mengikutinya menjauh dari club itu, tak peduli dengan caci maki Yunho yang tertuju padanya.

"YAK! Bodoh! Lepaskan kubilang!" cecar Yunho yang langsung menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela napas panjang dan menatap Yunho malas. Sedangkan Yunho harus bertahan dengan napas yang memburu karena kesal.

"Jangan menyebut gay menjijikan jika kau berada ditempat ini ne" ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum lembut yang dipaksakan.

"Tch"

"Kau tahu kenapa mereka memukulimu? Itu karena hamir separuh dari mereka adalah kaum gay. Ini Seoul Yun. Bukan Gwangju. Hahhh lalu kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa kau harus tahu alasanku? Wae? Kau perhatian padaku? Hahaaaa arrasseo" kekeh Yunho sinis.

"Yun…" Jaejoong menelan ludahnya kasar. "Jika kau membenciku karena aku menyukaimu, aku minta maaf. Jadi kumohon, jaga dirimu dengan baik eoh? Kenapa kau jadi brutal begini?" lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghela napas panjang saat Yunho membalasnya dengan decakkan malas.

"Tentang meninggalnya kekasihmu, apa itu salahku? Bukankah kau kaya hingga kau bisa membiayainya? Lalu kenapa kau menyalahkanku?"

"Kau pikir aku mesin pencetak uang? Bahkan appaku mengusirku karena uang yang kucuri untuk biaya berobat Ahra. Kau tahu karena kau juga, tak ada satupun yang mau menumpangiku tempat tinggal? Aku tidak punya teman, ITU KARENA KAU! SEKYA!" desis Yunho tajam.

"Ahahaaaa" Jaejoong tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar amarah Yunho yang hampir Nampak seperti sebuah… curahan hati? "Ahahaaaa kau… melampiaskannya padaku? Aaaahhhhh, kau membeli rumahku dengan uang curianmu dan kau mencoba meminta makan dariku? Alasannya karena aku gay, jadi semuanya tanggung jawabku begitu? Ahahaaa… kau bahkan tahu aku tidak punya uang. Jadi, jangan berpikiran sejauh itu Yun" tawa Jaejoong menggelegar hingga membuat mata Yunho memerah menahan amarah.

"Jika kau mau mengembalikan uang keluargamu, aku akan pergi. Diary itu juga akan kukembalikan padamu" tawar Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar lucu Yun. Kau bahkan sudah membaca diary itu sampai akhir, lalu untuk apa kau kembalikan? Toh… apa kau lupa?" Jaejoong mendongak menatap nyalang pada Yunho. "…kaulah penyebab semuanya menjadi seperti ini" Jaejoong pun berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang entah sedang memikirkan apa. Jaejoong tak peduli. Yang penting dia harus bekerja sekarang.

.

.

.

Yunho pulang dengan kaki menghentak kesal. Engsel pintu rumah kecil itu hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya kalau saja Yunho menutupnya lebih keras lagi. Kaki jenjangnya langsung menuju kamar. Kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal dan melompat-lopat bersamaan dengan jeritan gilanya diatas ranjang.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH BABO BABO BABO!" pekiknya berulang ulang.

BRUGH

"Aiiissshhh jinca" umpatnya setelah menghempaskan pantatnya kekasur. "Apa-apaan yang kukatakan tadi? Bagaimana kalau benar-benar terjadi isssshhh babo!" pekiknya dengan mengusak asal rambutnya.

.

.

.

"Aissshhh bagaimana bisa kau menyukai namja bermulut iblis begitu? Apa tidak terlalu mengerikan?" tanya Heechul kesal. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi dan mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Namun kini mereka sedang berganti pakaian jadi Heechul kembali membahas masalah Yunho tadi malam. Ini sudah subuh kan?

"Kau tidak mengenalnya dengan baik hyung" Jaejoong tersenyum kecut mengingat masa-masa manisnya bersama Yunho, sebelum buku diary itu merusak semuanya. Lebih tepatnya, perasaan gilanya yang merusak semuanya.

"Aigooo tidak kenal apanya. Dari pertama dia memasang wajh angkuhnya aku sudah ingin mencakar mukanya" geram Heechul sambil menggambarkan cakaran tangannya yang tajam didepan Jaejoong, hingga membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli. "Aiiissshhhh kenapa kau tidak menerima ajakan kencan Siwon eum? Kasihan dia yang menyukaimu Jae. Kau tidak perlu hidup susah lagi jika menjadi pendampingnya" ujar Heechul dengan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan tanpa melihat kearah Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat senyum Heechul yang tampak begitu dipaksakan. Entah apa maksud senyum kedua uke cantik itu. Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Heechul menatapnya aneh. "YAK! WAE? AKU SERIUS!" pekik Heechul tidak terima dengan Jaejoong yang malah tertawa saat dia member nasihat.

"Aniya ahahahaaaa ayo pulang. KKA!" seru Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul yang tampak kebingungan dan sedikit… cemas?

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah sampai dirumahnya. Namun, entah kenapa kakinya kelu saat akan masuk kedalam rumah itu. Matanya menatap miris pintu kayu didepannya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja cantik itu.

Sedangkan seorang namja yang tidur dalam kondisi mengenaskan perlahan membuka matanya, membiasakan matanya dengan sinar redup yang datang dari ventilasi udara yang ditutup kertas-kertas tebal itu. Entah untuk apa Jaejoong menutupnya, Yunho juga tidak terlalu peduli. Namja bermata musang itu menguap dan mendudukkan diri secara bersamaan. Dia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dan melihat kesekeliling. "Hmmm apa dia belum pulang?" tanyanya serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Yunho turun dari ranjang dan mencoba mencari makanan yang bisa dimakan pagi ini. Dilihatnya jam diatas TV reot Jaejoong. "Sudah jam setengah 7? Aigooo anak itu- aissshhh" cibirnya. Tapi, entah entah mendapat firasat darimana, tiba-tiba dia ingin keluar rumah menghirup udara segar. Apalagi setelah melihat meja makan yang hanya dipenuhi bekas bungkus ramen yang dimasaknya kemarin. Dia jadi lupa kalau Jaejoong semiskin itu.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati pintu rumah, namun saat membuka pintu, dia justru melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengan gesture berdoa. Yunho mengernyit bingung. 'Apa dia sedang berdoa?' batinnya. Senyum malas terlihat disudut bibir hati Yunho. Kaki dan tangannya mendekat kedepan pintu dan membuka pintu kayu itu.

CKLEK

Wajah Jaejoong berhadapan langsung dengannya. Senyum namja cantik itu yang begitu tulus tampaknya hanya membuat Yunho bingung. Tidak tersentuh sedikitpun. Jaejoong meneguk liurnya dengan nafas yang mulai tersendat tak nyaman.

"Aku akan pindah hari ini juga. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya" ujar Jaejoong sopan dengan senyum yang menyiratkan rasa sakit dan kecewa itu. Bahkan dia rela-rela membungkuk sebagai penghormatan terakhir untuk Yunho. Yunho tertegun. Dia bisa melihat rasa sakit diwajah Jaejoong. Tapi tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk bertanya lebih rinci tentang apa maksud namja cantik itu. Toh bukan urusannya kan?

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ujarnya lalu melenggang masuk menjauhi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya lagi, napasnya benar-benar tersendat sekarang. Bagaimana bisa orang yang kita cintai justru yang terlihat begitu bahagia saat kita menderita. Jaejoong menekan, meremas bahkan memukul dadanya kuat-kuat guna menghentikan sakit yang dirasakannya. Air mata yang dikeluarkannya hanya akan terus mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa lalu. Tentang namja menjijikan yang mencintai seorang namja yang bahkan tak pantas masuk dalam kehidupannya yang mengerikan.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya yang bergetar masuk kedalam rumah. Matanya berkabut karena air mata yang tak mau berhenti juga keluar dari mata indahnya.

Yunho meraba dadanya yang merasakan sesuatu. Entah kenapa kakinya memerintah untuk berbalik menemui Jaejoong. Beberapa langkah yang dilaluinya terasa bergerak lambat, bahkan ketika tangannya memerintah untuk menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan bibirnya memerintah untuk mengecup bibir namja cantik itu. Air mata yang asinlah yang menjadi rasa dalam ciuman pertama mereka. Entah apa yang diharapkan namja bermata musang itu. Tak ada yang bisa menebak maksudnya, bahkan namja cantik dalam rengkuhannya sekalipun.

TBC…

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian semua, reader yang membaca cerita ini.

Maaf jika cerita ini terlihat agak memaksa untuk menjadi angst.

Saya sudah berusaha, dan mungkin saya tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik.

Mungkin juga karena saya kesulitan dengan rating T. Tapi jika masih ada yang mau membaca ff ini saya masih bersyukur dan saya berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas dukungan dan saran kalian. Kelak saya akan berusaha berpikir lebih keras untuk membuat ff ini lebih terasa menykitkan seperti genrenya.


	5. Chapter 5

**I CAN'T FORGET**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 7f92156b**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI ANGST/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Summary**

Hidup Jaejoong sudah sangat dingin dan berantakkan. Tapi saat diary itu terbuka oleh tangan orang lain, hidupnya tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah tanpa harapan untuk dipungut. Mencintai orang yang salah memang hanya memberikan rasa sakit. Terlebih jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya.

**Chapter 5**

"Aku akan pindah hari ini juga. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya" ujar Jaejoong sopan dengan senyum yang menyiratkan rasa sakit dan kecewa itu. Bahkan dia rela-rela membungkuk sebagai penghormatan terakhir untuk Yunho. Yunho tertegun. Dia bisa melihat rasa sakit diwajah Jaejoong. Tapi tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk bertanya lebih rinci tentang apa maksud namja cantik itu. Toh bukan urusannya kan?

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ujarnya lalu melenggang masuk menjauhi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya lagi, napasnya benar-benar tersendat sekarang. Bagaimana bisa orang yang kita cintai justru yang terlihat begitu bahagia saat kita menderita. Jaejoong menekan, meremas bahkan memukul dadanya kuat-kuat guna menghentikan sakit yang dirasakannya. Air mata yang dikeluarkannya hanya akan terus mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa lalu. Tentang namja menjijikan yang mencintai seorang namja yang bahkan tak pantas masuk dalam kehidupannya yang mengerikan.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya yang bergetar masuk kedalam rumah. Matanya berkabut karena air mata yang tak mau berhenti juga keluar dari mata indahnya.

Yunho meraba dadanya yang merasakan sesuatu. Entah kenapa kakinya memerintah untuk berbalik menemui Jaejoong. Beberapa langkah yang dilaluinya terasa bergerak lambat, bahkan ketika tangannya memerintah untuk menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan bibirnya memerintah untuk mengecup bibir namja cantik itu. Air mata yang asinlah yang menjadi rasa dalam ciuman pertama mereka. Entah apa yang diharapkan namja bermata musang itu. Tak ada yang bisa menebak maksudnya, bahkan namja cantik dalam rengkuhannya sekalipun.

Jaejoong tersadar dan mulai meronta. _**'Ini tidak benar'**_ pikir Jaejoong. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba lepas dari Yunho, namun Yunho tampak seperti orang yang kehabisan akal sehat. Tangan kanan Yunho menekan kuat kepala Jaejoong agar dia tidak bergerak, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi menyelusup menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar.

Tidak

Gila

Lemas

Kaki Jaejoong hampir saja menekuk dan merosot kelantai kalau saja Yunho tidak menggiringnya dan menghempaskannya keatas ranjang dan langsung menindihnya. Jaejoong pasrah saja saat tubuhnya justru tak bisa berkhianat, dia memang menginginkan hal ini dari dulu. Seakan lupa dengan semua yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Jaejoong bahkan diam saja saat Yunho menelanjanginya.

Yunho masih menjamah tubuh Jaejoong, diiringi desahan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja mendatangkan seringaian dari Yunho. Yunho mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong yang memerah menahan nafsunya dan tatapan matanya yang sayu benar-benar membuat sudut bibir Yunho terangkat. Yunho mengecup bahu dan leher Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong mengerang tak tahan dengan tangannya yang masih meremas kuat sprai ranjang yang dibaringinya saat ini. Jaejoong menutup matanya kuat-kuat saat Yunho menggoda titik sensitifnya di telinga.

"Kau tampak semakin menjijikan Jae" bisik Yunho sinis dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya yang pemilik sebenarnya adalah Jaejoong.

JLEB

Jaejoong semakin lemas saat menyadari bahwa Yunho memang tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi gay. Jaejoong benar-benar lupa. Sakit memang. Sangat sakit. Terlampau sakit saat kau berharap, sedangkan harga dirimu sudah habis ditelan nafsumu sendiri.

"hiks… hiks…" Jaejoong memakai kembali pakaiannya dan membereskan barang-barangnya untuk segera beranjak pergi dari rumah milik Yunho itu. Namun, suara Yunho justru membuatnya merasa semakin dipermalukan.

"Berani kau pergi dari sini, kupastikan foto telanjangmu akan segera menyebar di internet bahkan wajah sundalmu saat mendesah" ujar Yunho yang kini berdiri disamping pintu.

Jaejoong menyeka air matanya yang jatuh dengan cepat tanpa mau bertahan dari matanya. _**'Wae Yun, wae?'**_ jeritnya dalam hati. Hatinya sangat sakit jika itu tentang Yunho. Sebenarnya apa itu cinta? Sesakit inikah jika kita mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita? Sumpah, jika Jaejoong boleh memilih, dia pasti akan lebih mencintai orang yang mencintainya, tapi hatinya tak pernah mau berkhianat sidikit saja. Hatinya justru memilih rasa sakit disbanding menjauh. Jaejoong masih membelakangi Yunho yang mengerti jika saat ini Jaejoong sedang menangis. Terlihat jelas dari bahunya yang naik turun.

"Cepat buatkan aku sarapan! Aku sangat lapar" seru Yunho. Jaejoong berbalik dengan wajahnya yang memang sulit untuk lari dari air mata hari ini.

"Tunggulah sebenatar hiks… aku akan ke pasar dulu hiks…" ucapnya susah payah. Saat beranjak menjauhi Yunho, tangannya justru ditarik dan dia kembali berhadapan dengan Yunho.

PLAK

"Ini uangnya… Jangan sok kaya didepanku. ARA?!" pekik Yunho setelah menampar dahi Jaejoong dengan uang. Lagi-lagi Yunho menampar tepat dihati Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu benar-benar terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Dia hanya mengangguk, itu lebih baik dari pada dia berbicara dan membuatnya menangis meraung-raung. Itu hanya akan membuat Yunho lebih jijik padanya. Setelah itu dia melangkah keluar dari rumah. Hari ini dia juga harus kuliah. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

.

.

.

Setelah membuatkan sarapan untuk Yunho, Jaejoong segera pergi ke kampus dan matanya disuguhi pemandangan berupa lamborgini berwarna hitam. "Ayo masuk" seru Yunho yang langsung mendorong tubuh Jaejoong masuk keddalam mobil mewah itu. Jaejoong terperangah dan tak sempat menolak karena Yunho sudah lebih dulu melajukan mobilnya.

"I- ini mobilmu Yun? Kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Dia khawatir Yunho mencuri misalnya.

"Jangan banyak berpikir. Aku juga satu kampus denganmu. Aku mengambil Prodi management. Jadi, akan kupastikan kau tidak pulang dan pergi sesukamu" ujar Yunho santai.

"Kau mencoba mengekangku? Kau pikir kau sehebat itu Yun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata memicing.

"Ingat foto telanjangmu yang menjijikan?" seringai Yunho kembali muncul dan membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

Jaejoong benci. Dia tidak bisa melawan Yunho. Ini sudah keterlaluan. "Kau mengancamku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih menakutkan jika kau berusaha lari"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan eoh?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku ingin mendengar tangisanmu sebanyak yang ku bisa"

Jaejoong tak mampu menjawabnya lagi. Suaranya tertelan didalam mulutnya saat akan menjawab. Dia tersenyum miris. Dia memang miskin dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan bela diri apapun, tapi… jika hanya karena mencintai Yunho, pantaskah dia diperlakukan sekejam ini?

.

.

.

Jaejoong segera turun dari mobil Yunho setelah mobil itu berhenti di gerbang kampusnya. Saat itu juga Jaejoong bertatap muka dengan namja tampan berlesung pipi yang selalu melontarkan senyum untuknya. Harusnya Jaejoong bahagia, tapi… ahhh andaikan namja didepannya itu adalah namja yang dicintainya.

"Joongie ya! Aissshhhh bogoshippoyooo"

GRAB

Namja itu memeluk Jaejoong sebentar dan langsung menyeretnya entah kemana. Tanpa sadar bahwa sedari awal Yunho memperhatikan dengan wajah datarnya. Bahkan saat Jessica menghampirinya, tak sedikitpun senyum tertera diwajah itu.

.

.

.

"Masih ada 20 menit sebelum kelasmu dimulai Jae. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Mana ponselmu eoh? Aku terus menghubungimu tapi kau tidak menjawabku sekalipun" ujar Siwon dengan senyum manisnya yang tak pernah luntur.

"Mianhae Siwon ah. Ponselku sudah kujual. Kuharap kau mengerti" jelas Jaejoong. Jaejoong meminum air mineral yang ada diatas meja kantin yang mereka duduki kursinya sekarang.

"Haaahhh kenpa dijual?" erang Siwon yang kini terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang. "Ah kau belikan handphone android yang bagus sekarang. Hah? Oh tidak usah yang paling bagus. Aku takut orang yang kuberi akan menjualnya lagi. Antar kekampusku secepatnya!" titah Siwon dan langsung memasukkan handphone-nya kecelana kembali.

"Jangan lagi Siwon ah"

"Eh?" Siwon mengernyit bingung atas ucapan Jaejoong yang ambigu.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mencintaimu, bahkan kebaikanmu hanya membuat hutangku semakin menumpuk. Jangan terlalu baik padaku. Aku mohon-" Jaejoong kembali menundukkan wajahnya saat melihat senyum Siwon luntur menjadi tatapan datar yang mengintimidasi.

"Aku bisa menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalangiku untuk mendapatkanmu Jae. Bahkan jika itu Heechul sekalipun" tegas Siwon dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong terhenyak mendengar penuturan Siwon yang teramat kejam. Heechul bisa lebih menderita dari dirinya. Apalagi Heechul yang paling mencintai Siwon. Heechul tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Jaejoong tidak ingin Heechul mengalami hal menyakitkan sepertinya, tapi dengan menerima Siwon, itu juga tidak lebih baik.

"Aku berbaik hati menunggumu. Berusaha sekuat apapun agar kau tersentuh dan memastikan bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri Jae. Untuk itu, jangan permainkan aku dan membuatku menunggu tanpa ada jawaban. Kau tidak lupa siapa aku kan? Jika masih menyakitiku separah ini, aku juga akan mencari cara yang lebih extreme untuk mendapatkanmu" kecam Siwon hingga membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Siwon ah?" Jaejoong merasa perlu memanggil Siwon karena dia yakin bahwa saat ini, orang yang ada didepannya bukanlah Siwon.

"Masuklah kekelasmu. Pulang nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke mini market tempatmu bekerja-"

"Tapi aku-"

"Handphonemu juga kuberikan nanti sepulang sekolah-"

"Si-"

"Jangan menolakku lagi. Aku pergi" Siwon menghilang bersamaan dengan suaranya yang masih menggema ditelinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sekitarnya, semua terlihat tampak bahagia. Kenapa hidupnya penuh dengan tekanan seperti ini? Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Jika dia mati, apa semua akan baik-baik saja? _**'Heh, apa yang kau pikirkan kIm? Kau pikir aka nada yang menangisi kematianmu? Heechul mungkin bersorak gembira karena dia memiliki jalan lagi untuk mendapatkan Siwon. Siwon juga pasti tak akan menangis karena akhirnya dia bisa mencari namja lain yang hanya bisa menyakitinya. Yunho? Apalagi manusia seperti Yunho. Keluarga? Apa kau lupa kalau kau bahkan seperti gelandangan kesepian?'**_ ejek Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

Siwon menunggu Jaejoong setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan waktu bahwa Jaejoong akan pulang. Dia memamerkan senyumnya saat melihat Jaejoong melangkah kearahnya. Namun dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Jaejoong yang tersentak kaget saat seorang namja yang terlihat memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya kini menyeret Jaejoong masuk keddalam mobil lamborgini terbaru. Siwon menyeringai. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku Jae" geremnya dengan gigi bergemelutuk.

Sedangkan Jaejoong menahan amarahnya mati-matian saat Yunho kembali memaksanya masuk kedlaam mobilnya dan membawanya pulang kerumah.

"Yun, kau tahu aku harus beker-"

"Belajar yang benar. Tidak ada lagi kata bekerja dalam hidupmu" ujar Yunho tanpa boleh dibantah.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau menguasaiku!" pekik Jaejoong geram.

Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan santai menuju meja makan, tanpa peduli Jaejoong yang terus menggedor pintu utama rumah itu untuk keluar. Yunho sudah menguncinya, jadi dia tenang-tenang saja. Saat menyantap makanannya, ponselnya berdering.

"Yeobosseyo?"

"Oppa?"

"Kau-" Yunho mengehentikan aktivitas makannya dan melihat kearah Jaejoong, seolah memastikan bahwa Jaejoong tidak sedang mendengarnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakanku Yunnie ya… Yunho oppa yang paling kucintai" suara diseberang sana terdengar mengerikan.

"Bagaimana bisa ka-"

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa bagaimana kau mengakhiri hubungan kita dan membuatku segila ini. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu dirumah namja menjijikan itu kekekeekeee"

"Dimana kau?" Yunho terperanjat dan menolehkan pandangannya kejendela. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekat ke pintu, tanpa peduli Jaejoong yang menangis menekuk tubuhnya didekat pintu, Yunho mengintip lewat jendela rumah itu dan matanya langsung memebelalak kaget saat melihat seorang yeoja berdiri diseberang rumah Jaejoong yang dibelinya.

'_**Go Ahra?'**_

TBC…

Aku update cepeeetttttt lagi kaaaaaaaannnnnn?

Heee thanks buat semua yang udah review, disini kebohongan Yunho mulai terungkap sedikit ne?

Siwon juga mulai keluar.

Semoga ff ini tamat dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ga gantung ataupun ga sesuai harapan.

Annyeooonnggg~~~

…


	6. Chapter 6

**I CAN'T FORGET**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 7f92156b**

**Instagram: kimeunseob93**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI ANGST/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Summary**

Hidup Jaejoong sudah sangat dingin dan berantakkan. Tapi saat diary itu terbuka oleh tangan orang lain, hidupnya tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah tanpa harapan untuk dipungut. Mencintai orang yang salah memang hanya memberikan rasa sakit. Terlebih jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya.

**Chapter 6**

"Yeobosseyo?"

"Oppa?"

"Kau-" Yunho mengehentikan aktivitas makannya dan melihat kearah Jaejoong, seolah memastikan bahwa Jaejoong tidak sedang mendengarnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakanku Yunnie ya… Yunho oppa yang paling kucintai" suara diseberang sana terdengar mengerikan.

"Bagaimana bisa ka-"

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa bagaimana kau mengakhiri hubungan kita dan membuatku segila ini. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu dirumah namja menjijikan itu kekekeekeee"

"Dimana kau?" Yunho terperanjat dan menolehkan pandangannya kejendela. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekat ke pintu, tanpa peduli Jaejoong yang menangis menekuk tubuhnya didekat pintu, Yunho mengintip lewat jendela rumah itu dan matanya langsung memebelalak kaget saat melihat seorang yeoja berdiri diseberang rumah Jaejoong yang dibelinya.

'_**Go Ahra?'**_

.

.

.

Belum hilang kekagetan Yunho karena ahra, dia kembali terperanjat kaget karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluk kakinya. Yunho menghela napas panjang, masih dengan rasa gelisah yang menyelimuti perasaannya ketika mengingat bahwa Ahra tidak jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Perlahan Yunho berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong yang menatapnya memohon.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Perasaan yang menyakitinya dua tahun belakangan ini muncul lagi. Bukanlah hal mudah bagi Yunho saat dia harus memahami apa yang harus dirasakannya dan perasaan yang penuh obsesi hanya sekedar untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Perasaan aneh yang Yunho tidak bisa mengendalikannya ketika Jaejoong berada didekatnya. Kegelisahan hati yang membuatnya melakukan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan harapan saat bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Degup jantungnya menggila.

Jaejoong tersentak saat merasakan rengkuhan hangat ditubuhnya. Bukannya tenang, namja cantik itu justru semakin bergetar ketakutan. Bukan takut dengan Yunho, aniya. Ini semua karena sikap Yunho yang berubah-ubah. Yunho bersikap seolah mengutuknya kejam, namun disaat yang bersamaan namja yang menganugrahinya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu justru bersikap lembut dan membuat Jaejoong hanya semakin berharap.

"Wae hiks… wae…hiks…" lirih Jaejoong yang terisak lirih dalam pelukkan Yunho.

_**'Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae'**_ jawab Yunho dalam hati dan mata yang menyiratkan penyesalan mendalam. "Tetaplah dirumah. Kau hanya boleh keluar bersamaku. Ingat itu Jae. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan perintahku" ujar Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong menangis semakin lirih.

"Brengsek hiks…hiks…" umpat Jaejoong yang perlahan mulai lelah menangis dan terlelap dalam rengkuhan Yunho. Sejenak Yunho melupakan Ahra dan memilih mengangkat Jaejoong menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menyusuri lorong apartment yang berada dilantai 10 diikuti pegawai apartment yang terus mengekori Yunho dari awal Yunho datang. Yunho menatap kamar bernomor 0406. Senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya yang tegas. Nomor kamar yang khusus disediakan untuknya, sesuai dengan pesanannya.

"Ingat! Pasang alat kedap suara, cctv dan alarm yang terhubung langsung pada petugas keamanan apartment ini. Mohon kerjasama-nya. Sampai terjadi kesalahan, aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan kalian lagi. Arrasseo?" ujar Yunho datar dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada nomor kamar itu.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah berjanji pada Jung Corporation untuk memberikan pelayanan terbaik pada semua keluarga Jung. Hubungi saja kami jiika perlu yang lainnya" tutur namja paruh baya yang merupakan manager gedung besar itu.

"Asal tidak mengecewakan, tuan Yong" Yunho menatap namja paruh baya bernama Yong itu dengan senyum seadanya.

"Eyyy apa kau akan pergi setelah ini? Ayo makan bersama dulu. Kami dan orang tua-mu juga sering makan bersama" ajaknya saat Yunho akan masuk kedalam apartment-nya.

"Tidak hari ini. Kau tahu sesibuk apa aku" tolak Yunho.

.

.

.

"Eungghhh" suara lenguhan terdengar dari mulut Kim Jaejoong saat dia tersadar dari tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, tapi Jaejoong merasakan rumah kecilnya kembali sepi. "Eh?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat suasana kamar yang asing dipemandangannya. "OMO!" pekiknya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang beranjak turun dari Bed King Size yang menjadi penyebab tidurnya amat nyenyak. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya kalut dan langsung keluar dari kamar, namun pemandangan yang lebih menakjubkan kini didapatinya.

Katakan padanya bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Bagaimana mungkin rumahnya yang kecil dan apa adanya itu kini berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat luas dengan design bak di acara televise yang sering ditontonnya. Jaejoong takjub menatap barang-barang yang serba putih dan hijau menghiasi pemandangannya. Kepala Jaejoong mulai pening, sepertinya dia benar-benar bermimpi. Dia memejamkan mata kembali, berharap saat membuka mata, dia akan kembali ke rumah kecilnya.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menemukan Yunho kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, namun cukup untuk membuatnya merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan yang tak berkedip itu. "Ru- rumah siapa ini?" tanya Jaejoong gugup dan mencoba menghindari tatapan Yunho.

"Ini rumah kita. Apartment ini khusus ku pesan untuk kita berdua. Otte? Sesuai dengan keinginanmu bukan? Diary-mu mengatakannya" Yunho berjalan pelan menuju dapur dan membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa melihatnya karena ruang tamu dan dapur dibatasi dinding ber-cat hijau. Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat lubang persegi panjang yang dilewati Yunho.

"JAE! KEMARI!" pekik Yunho dari arah dapur.

"N- ne!" jawab Jaejoong dan melangkah ragu menuju Yunho.

Saat dia masuk kedalam dapur, lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat takjub oleh pemandangan didepannya. Dinding belakang dapur mereka terbuat dari kaca dan disana Jaejoong dapat melihat rumput hijau beserta tanaman-tanaman hijau yang menghiasi pinggirannya, lalu ada kolam ikan dipojok taman itu. Jaejoong dapat melihat ayunan tempat dia bisa bersantai disana. Tidak Jaejoong bisa gila jika terus melihat keindahan sesaat itu.

"Meeeaaaooooowww"

"OMO! Kyeoptaaa" pekik Jaejoong saat seekor kucing dengan bulu abu-abu menggesekkan kepalanya dikaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong menunduk dan mengelus kucing yang langsung minta digendong olehnya itu. "Kau kelaparan eoh? Eumm JIJI? Ne, mulai sekarang kau kupanggil Jiji" seru Jaejoong yang langsung menaruh Jiji dibawah kembali. Jaejoong tampak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri unntuk membuat makan malam mereka dan Jiji. Dibelakang Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum. Kali ini keputusannya tidak salah.

"Aku mandi lalu tidur sebentar. Jika sudah masuk waktu makan malam, jangan lupa bangunkan aku ne"

CHU~~~

Kecupan kilat dipipi Jaejoong cukup membuat Jaejoong kelu. Jaejoong merasa penyakit suka berhalusinasi-nya semakin parah. Daripada menoleh kebelakang, lebih baik dia melanjutkan memasak dengan bahan-bahan dikulkas. Bahkan Jaejoong tampak tidak lagi memikirkan tentang rumah kecilnya.

.

.

.

2 jam berkutat didapur lumayan menguras tenaga. "Eyyy jebal jangan makan makanan diatas meja ne! Aku akan menghukummu jika kau makan makanan diatas meja. Kau kan sudah kuberi bagiannya. Arra?" titah Jaejoong.

"Meaaaoooowww" seolah Jiji mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

Suara ponsel berdering mengagetkan Jaejoong. Itu suara ponsel yang terdengar familiar. Tiba-tiba Yunho keluar dengan keadaan mengenaskan sambil membawa ponsel kearah Jaejoong. "Kau punya ponsel? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" ujar Yunho serak sembari memberikan ponsel yang dipegangnya kearah Jaejoong lalu dengan malas akibat masih lelah, YUnho langsung duduk dimeja makan.

"Po- ponselku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. "Kau dapat dimana?"

"Eunngghhh~~~ aku mendengar didalam tas-mu, makanya ku keluarkan dari tasmu" jawab Yunho malas dengan kepala yang tertunduk diatas meja.

DEG

Tiba-tiba pikiran Jaejoong melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi.

"_**Mianhae Siwon ah. Ponselku sudah kujual. Kuharap kau mengerti" jelas Jaejoong. Jaejoong meminum air mineral yang ada diatas meja kantin yang mereka duduki kursinya sekarang.**_

_** "Haaahhh kenapa dijual?" erang Siwon yang kini terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang. "Ah kau belikan handphone android yang bagus sekarang. Hah? Oh tidak usah yang paling bagus. Aku takut orang yang kuberi akan menjualnya lagi. Antar kekampusku secepatnya!" titah Siwon dan langsung memasukkan handphone-nya kecelana kembali.**_

"Yo- yobosseyo?" jawab Jaejoong. Dapat dirasakannya licin permukaan ponsel itu, pertanda masih baru.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau sedang bersenang-senang dirumah namja yang tadi siang menculikmu dariku?"

"Eum" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa pesanku Joongie-yaa… Jangan sampai orang-orang seperti Heechul dan namja itu mati ditanganku. Lebih baik kau temui aku sekarang juga di Balloon"

PIP

"SIWON AH!" pekik Jaejoong saat Siwon mematikan sambungannya sebelum Jaejoong sempat bicara. "Aissshhh apa-apaan dia?" geram Jaejoong dengan sedikit rasa takut didalamnya. Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho yang kini menatapnya aneh.

"Nugu?" tanya Yunho dengan tampang yang kembali dingin.

"Chingu" jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"Tapi wajahmu tidak mengatakan seperti itu" ujar Yunho yang langsung menyendok kasar makanan diatas meja kearah piringnya.

"Yun?" entah kenapa Jaejoong benci tatapan dan nada bicara Yunho yang sedingin itu. Dia takut jika Yunho melakukan hal buruk lagi.

"Aku bersumpah dia benar-benar hanya temanku.. Maaf Yun, aku harus segera mandi dan pergi. Aku ada urusan sebe-"

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa keluar masuk rumah ini semaumu eoh?"

TRINNGG

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu membuat Jaejoong berjengit takut, ditambah Yunho yang berjalan kearahnya. "Kau harus ingat Jae, kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Sampai aku tahu kau menyukai namja lain, aku benar-benar akan mengurungmu ditempat ini" Yunho mengelus permukaan wajah Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam menusuk tepat kejantung Jaejoong yang berdetak cepat. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menurut dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yunho yang terus saja menatap punggungnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jaejoong membeku ditempat. Apa dia salah dengar? Bagi Jaejoong, itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin dikatakan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong mencoba melangkah lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala sebuah pelukan dari belakang menyapanya.

"Mianhae" Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Jaejoong. "Saranghae" ujarnya bersamaan dengan dia yang membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Yun?" ujar Jaejoong hamper seperti berbisik.

TES

TES

TES

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong, mencium lembut tiap sisi wajah Jaejoong. Yunho merasa seluruh persendiannya melemah saat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar, aplagi saat asin air mata menyapa indra pengecapnya. "Mianhae" ujar Yunho lagi.

GRAB

"Katakan padaku bahwa ini bukan mimpi hiks…hiks… jika ini hiks… hanya mimpi hiks… jangan buat aku terbangun hiks…"

"Aniya… aku memang mencintaimu, hanya saja aku menyadarinya saat kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kau tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku menahan rindu dan rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuiku? Aku sangat takut Jae"

TES

"Yun?" lirih Jaejoong saat melihat air mata Yunho jatuh dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tanpamu Jae. Kau yang mengisi kekosongan hatiku, kenapa kau kejam sekali meninggalkanku hiks… Padahal pada malam prom night itu aku ingin menjawab pernyataan cinta dalam diary mu, tapi kau malah pergi dan menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun"

"Hiks… cukup Yun hiks…"

"Kau tahu betapa kesepiannya aku saat tak ada satupun yang membelaku?. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa Ahra dan eommanya berlaku jahat padamu? Mereka tidak sudi menatap wajhku Jae, teman-teman kita, semuanya tidak sudi menatapku hiks… aku kesepian Jae hiks… walau mereka memusuhiku- hiks"

"Jebal hiks… hentikan Yun hiks…" Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi mendengarkan Yunho, dia juga merasakan rasa sepi yang sama. Saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu, sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya setiap tidur. Tentang apakah Yunho merindukannya? Apakah Yunho memimpikannya? Apakah Yunho bahagia tanpanya? Semua terjawab sudah. Mendengar penuturan Yunho hanya seperti mengorek masa-masa awal Jaejoong berada di Seoul. Benar-benar menyayat perasaan.

"Aku merindukanmu Jae. Aku benaci padamu dan pada diriku senddiri hiks… kenapa kau lari? Kenapa kau menyiksa perasaanku dengan begitu kejam? Aku tahu aku salah, tapi tidak seharusnya kau lari hiks… aku benci saat kau tak disisiku Jae" Yunho langsung mendekap Jaejoong dalam pelukkannya. Membiarkan Jaejoong menangis sambil menddengar irama detak jantungnya yang menggila. Bukan hal mudah mengatakan cinta, Yunho hamper gila jika setelah ini Jaejoong tetap tidak mengatakan 'nado saranghae'.

"Saranghae hiks… jawab aku jebal" mohonnya.

CHU~~~

Jaejoong dengan cepat menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir hati Yunho. Yunhopun denagn leluasa dan tanpa ragu melumat bibirnya intens, tak peduli sebanyak apa air mata yang ditelannya. Asal jantungnya bisa berdetak dengan tenang, itu sudah cukup.

"Nado saranghae, Jung Yunho" ujar Jaejoong salah tingkah dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"YAK! Setelah menciumku kau masih ingin pergi? Aissshhhh" sungut YUnho kesal namun dengan cepat pula senyum kembali terpatri diwajahnya. "Eyyyy dia masih mencintaiku haaahhh syukurlah" Yunho menepuk dadanya yang terus berbunyi aneh, berasal dari jantungnya yang kuat. "YAK KIM JAEJOONG! JANGAN BERMAIN SOLO DISANA!" pekik Yunho yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena dia sudah bisa kembali mengerjai Jaejoong

Sementara didalam kamar mandi, Jaejoong melemas dan duduk didinding kamar mandi, menghikmati suara jantungnya yang terus berbunyi nyaring. Jaejoong bisa gila, bahkan dia melupakan semua perlakuan Yunho padanya. Melupakan ancaman Siwon. "Aissshhh namja brengsek saranghae saranghae saranghae hiks… Perasaan yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan, kini memberi jawaban hiks… eomma hiks… dia mencintaiku hiks…" seru Jaejoong, seolah ada eommanya disana. Tampaknya dia begitu bahagia, sampai-sampai melupakan bahaya dari perasaannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar dengan wajah cerah bersinar dan menatap Yunho yang masih berkutat dengan makanannya. Dia langsung duduk dihadapan Yunho dan makan bersama kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong makan dengan lahap tanpa peduli dengan Yunho yang menatap tidak suka pada sesuatu yang ada pada diri Jaejoong.

"Kau akan pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu?" ujar Yunho kembali dingin, membuat Jaejoong bingung dan gugup. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menggunakan kaos V-neck putih dan celana jeans ketat yang benar-benar memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Jaejoong, apalagi kerah V-neck itu terlalu rendah hingga menampakkan dada berisi Jaejoong yang jujur saja kulit Jaejoong terlalu putih untuk menggoda namja diluar sana.

"Ka- kalau kau tidak suka aku akan menggantinya" ujar Jaejoong cepat dan langsung berdiri dan menghentikan makannya.

"Selesaikan saja makanmu. Biar aku yang mengurusmu" ujar Yunho tegas dan membuat Jaejoong berjengit takut. Namun, Jaejoong menurut dan segera melanjutkan makannya dan membiarkan Yunho pergi kekamarnya. Setelah selesai makan, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dengan pakaian lain. Oh tidak baju itu, itu terlalu tebal dan tertutup, ini musim panas, jangan bilang Yunho menyuruhnya mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tebal itu.

"Kemari!" ujar Yunho yang memegang pinggang Jaejoong.

"Ka- kau mau apa?" Jaejoong berjengit saat merasakan tangan Yunho yang mengangkat bajunya.

"Aku akan melayanimu Boo" ujar Yunho yang masih melepaskan kaos V-neck Jaejoong dengan Jaejoong yang terus bergerak gelisah.

"Boo? Si- siapa itu?" tiba-tiba Jaejoong ingin menangis saat mendengar nama lain keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Sssstttt jangan menangis. Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu my BooJaejoongie" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong, dengan tangan Yunho yang mengelus permukaan kulit telanjang Jaejoong.

"Yun enngghhh kau mauhh apahhh?" Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan Yunho dari tubuhnya yang serasa tersengat listrik ketika Yunho mengecup dan menggigit keras tepian nipple-nya dan meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan yang membuat Jaejoong merintih.

"Aku harus ke Jepang malam ini, mungkin akan pulang 3 hari lagi. Aku hanya ingin menandaimu, agar kau sadar siapa pemilikmu. Arra?" ancam Yunho dan memakaikan jaket kuno yang sangat tebal ketubuh Jaejoong. Yunho hamper tertawa saat melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong. Entahlah itu mungkin memerah akibat rangsangan Yunho tadi atau mungkin juga marah karena Yunho akan pergi.

"Kau akan pergi ke Jepang? Untuk apa?" seru Jaejoong yang menjauh dari Yunho setelah menepis tangan Yunho.

"Akan kujelaskan setelah aku pulang nanti. Tenanglah, ahhh jangan sampai berpikiran aku akan bertransaksi narkoba atau semacamnya hanya untuk membayar apartment ini. Pergilah temui teman-temanmu. Tapi, jangan sampai ada yang tahu bahwa kau tinggal disini. Satupun, tidak boleh. Arra?" tegas Yunho.

"Eum" Jaejoong tidak ingin pusing lagi, jadi lebih baik dia mendengarkan. Setelah itu Jaejoong pamit pergi ke Balloon untuk berkunjung, karena dia tidak lagi bekerja disana.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki Balloon dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Banyak yang memperhatikannya sambil terkikik geli melihat Jaejoong yang memasuki club dengan pakaian seperti itu. "Aissshhh gwencana Boo, yang penting Yunho mencintainya apa adanya kan?" bisik Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Benar, Jaejoong tidak butuh pendapat orang lain karena pendapat Yunho lebih baik untuknya. Dari kejauhan Jaejoong bisa melihat Siwon yang duduk didepan meja bar dengan Heechul yang terus menuangkan minuman pada namja ber-dimple itu.

"Hyung!" pekik Jaejoong saat dia sudah dekat dengan Heechul dan Siwon. Segera Jaejoong mendudukkan diri disamping Siwon, ah dilangkaui satu kursi. Jaejoong menghela napas saat melihat wajah murung Heechul yang tersenyum. Lalu perhatiannya jatuh pada Siwon yang cegukkan dan terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak Jaejoong mengerti.

"Apa kabar Joongie? Sepertinya wajahmu cerah sekali hari ini" sapa Heechul dengan senyum yang membuat Jaejoong mengingat dirinya di masa lalu.

"Hyung? A-"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! INGAT ITU! hik" pekik Siwon didepan Jaejoong, hingga membuat Jaejoong dan Heechul berjengit kaget.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakana sejak tadi Joongie?" tanya Heechul, namun terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Hyung?"

"Dia ingin membunuhku hiks…"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam persahabatan Jaejoong dengan Heechul, baru kali ini dia melihat namja cantik itu menangis didepannya. Jaejoong hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga Siwon bukanlah jodoh Heechul. Heechul hanya tidak mau membuka diri. Mata Jaejoong tertuju pada namja china yang juga temannya sesama bartender. Namja china yang tampak tengah sibuk bolak balik meja bar dan meja yeoja-yeoja yang menariknya minta dilayani, namun namja itu hanya tersenyum tanpa melakukan hal-hal aneh. Sesekali Jaejoong melihat namja itu melirik kearah Heechul dan tersenyum menyapa Jaejoong. Kalau saja Heechul melihat sedikit saja, kebahagiaan itu sangat dekat dengannya.

TBC…

Ahhhh akhirnya selesai juga chap 6 nya.

Thanks yang udah review…

Love you… ayo berteman juga di social media yang tertera diatas…!

^_^"

…


	7. Chapter 7

**I CAN'T FORGET**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 7f92156b**

**Instagram: kimeunseob93**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI ANGST/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Summary**

Hidup Jaejoong sudah sangat dingin dan berantakkan. Tapi saat diary itu terbuka oleh tangan orang lain, hidupnya tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah tanpa harapan untuk dipungut. Mencintai orang yang salah memang hanya memberiikan rasa sakit. Terlebih jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya.

**Chapter 7**

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! INGAT ITU! hik" pekik Siwon didepan Jaejoong, hingga membuat Jaejoong dan Heechul berjengit kaget.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakana sejak tadi Joongie?" tanya Heechul, namun terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Hyung?"

"Dia ingin membunuhku hiks…"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam persahabatan Jaejoong dengan Heechul, baru kali ini dia melihat namja cantik itu menangis didepannya. Jaejoong hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga Siwon bukanlah jodoh Heechul. Heechul hanya tidak mau membuka diri. Mata Jaejoong tertuju pada namja china yang juga temannya sesama bartender. Namja china yang tampak tengah sibuk bolak balik meja bar dan meja yeoja-yeoja yang menariknya minta dilayani, namun namja itu hanya tersenyum tanpa melakukan hal-hal aneh. Sesekali Jaejoong melihat namja itu melirik kearah Heechul dan tersenyum menyapa Jaejoong. Kalau saja Heechul melihat sedikit saja, kebahagiaan itu sangat dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang kerumah setelah mengantarkan Siwon pulang ke rumah besarnya. Namja Choi itu memberiontak setiap kali para pesuruhnya menariknya pulang tanpa Jaejoong. Alhasil Jaejoong harus mengantar Siwon pulang dengan mengingat tatapan sendu Heechul. Kadang Jaejoong ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya lalu berharap wajahnya akan berubah menjadi wajah orang lain agar Siwon berhenti mengharapkannya. Perasaan tidak enak selalu menyiksanya jika mengingat perasaan Heechul pada Siwon.

Drrrtttt

Drrtttt

"Yun?" Jaejoong mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering dan menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah keatas kasur empuk miliknya dan Yunho.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ini kekasihmu yang sangat tampan?" kikik YUnho disebrang sana.

"Eummm insting saja. Mustahil orang yang mencintaiku tidak menghubungiku. Sampai itu terjadi, maka aku akan membunuhmu"

"Eyyyy kau kejam sekali. Jae? Apa ada seseorang kerumah?"

"Aku baru pulang, kurasa tidak ada yang kerumah kita. Wae?"

"Aniya…"

"Yun? Kau tidak sedang dengan orang lain kan disana?" curiga Jaejoong saat mendengar suara Yunho yang tampak berbeda. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disana eoh?"

"Kau merindukanku Boo?"

"Sangat" Jaejoong mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja disudut matanya. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Ayolah Boo, aku bahkan belum lama berpisah denganmu"

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Sangat. Jangan khawatir Boo. Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada yang kau tahu" Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat mendengar Yunho berbicara seperti itu.

"Jangan berbohong Yun. Aku hanya memohon agar kau tidak meninggalkanku, bisakah?"

"Jangan takut Boo. Aku hanya mencintaimu, ingat itu. Hanya kau yang membuatku merasakan cinta yang mempertaruhkan nyawaku sendiri"

"Yun?"

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun"

"Eum"

PIP

"Yun?" Jaejoong menghela napas saat melihat nama Yunho tidak tertera sebagai pemanggil lagi ketika melihat ponselnya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa aneh dengan kata-kata Yunho yang membuatnya menggigil ketakutan, bukan menguatkan hatinya. Tapi, dia meneguhkan hatinya untuk menuruti Yunho. Ia berjanji untuk selalu mencintai namja Jung itu.

.

.

.

"ANAK BRENGSEK! KAU MASIH MENGHUBUNGINYA?!" pekik sebuah suara yang menggelegar menyamai suara guntur yang menaungi Gwangju.

BUGH

"Appa! Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku mohon-" Yunho menyeka darah disudut bibirnya. "biarkan aku bersamanya sebentar lagi. Dan kau Ahra!" Yunho merubah pandangannya pada Go ahra yang berdiri disamping Mrs. Jung yang menangis sengsegukkan saat melihat Yunho dipukuli oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Oppa! KAu masih ingin membelanya? Jelas-jelas dia bekerja di club yang isinya orang –orang yang tidak benar. Kenapa ka-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

BUGH

BUGH

"Jebal berhenti memukul anakku hiks…" Mrs. Jung memeluk Yunho yang tersungkur dilantai rumah mereka. Mencoba melindungi Yunho dari pukulan suaminya. Yunho memejamkan matanya merasakan pedih di ulu hatinya dan luka diwajahnya. Dia ingin mengingatkan bahwa ini untuk Jaejoong, oleh karena itu dia harus rela mati sekalipun.

"APA BEGITU CARAMU BERBICARA DENGAN YEOJA?! Ahra adalah calon istrimu. Kuu sendiri yang dulu memintanya untuk menikah denganmu. apa kau tidak ingat?" geram Mr. Jung.

"Appa… aku memiliki alasan. Kenapa kau tidak menddengarkanku?" Yunho mencoba menguatkan diri, menahan air matanya sendiri.

"Sudah Yun, jangan jawab appamu hiks… ayo kekamar dan kita obati lukamu eoh?" lirih Mrs. Jung. Yunho menggeleng dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencintai Jaejoong. Bahkan Ahra mengetahuinya sebelum kami memutuskan untuk berhubungan. Ahra mengancam akan mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa aku gay, makanya aku menuruti kemauan Ahra. Tapi aku salah karena tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku dan membuat Jaejoong tersakiti" jelas Yunho.

"Mwo? Karena Jaejoong? Lalu kau tetap melanjutkan pertunanganmu dengan Ahra setelah Jaejoong pergi? Jangan coba-coba membodohi appa Yun" Mr. Jung semakin geram mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

"Saat itu, aku sudah akan mengejar Jaejoong ke Seoul. Tapi Ahra membohongiku dengan mengatakan bahwa dia mengidap kanker dan akan segera mati. Aku juga menyesal mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan yeoja sialan disamping appa itu!" pekik Yunho yang tidak tahan melihat wajah tegang Ahra dan pandangan mengancam itu. YUnho pikir dia akan menang, tapi ternyata cinta yang dia punya tidak akan menang melawan dunia.

"Lalu kau pikir cintamu itu benar?"

"Appa?" YUnho menatap miris pada appanya dan meminta dukungan dari eommanya, namun eommanya-pun hanya menunduk dan menangis.

"Appa lebih baik menikahkanmu dengan Ahra yang kau bilang sialan daripada mendukung percintaanmu yang akan menghadiahkan kotoran diwajah kami. Apa kau tidak mengerti juga Yun? JAEJOONG ITU NAMJA!"

"Aku mencintainya, apa itu tidak cukup?" lirih Yunho yang kini hanya memandang lantai dibawahnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja dan menetes kelantai itu.

"Kau pergilah selesaikan urusanmu dengan Jaejoong. Jika dalam satu bulan ini kau masih tidak bisa mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya, jangan harap Jaejoong akan hidup tenang. Aku benar-benar akan menjual tubuhnya dengan harga yang sesuai dengan hutang-hutang appa-nya yang tak kalah bejat itu" tukas Mr. Jung dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang menatap kaget pada punggung Mr. Jung.

"Biar eomma yang bicara pada appamu ne. Kau tidurlah eoh?" bujuk Mrs. Jung yang juga pergi mengikuti suaminya.

Ahra menyeringai puas melihat wajah babak belur Yunho dan air mata namja Jung itu. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Yunho, dan memasang wajah memelasnya. "Oppa~~~ bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Kau hanya milikku oppa ya… sekarang dan selamanya"

PLAK

"Akh!" pekik Ahra saat tangan Yunho sukses melayang diwajah cantiknya yang kini memerah menahan sakit dan marah.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada menikah denganmu" sinis Yunho yang tertatih mencoba bangun dan berdiri.

"Pilih saja. Jika kau mati, Jaejoong juga pasti mati. Jika kau tidak menikah denganku, Jaejoong juga pasti mati mengetahui semua kebohonganmu. Biarkan Jaejoong bahagia bersama namja lain. Itu lebih baik bukan?" cengir yeoja itu.

"Kau benar-benar bukan manusia. Bahkan nyawa yang dikorbankan eommamu untuk menyelamatkanmu benar-benar tidak berarti apa-apa" Yunhopun pergi menuju kamarnya. Membiarkan Ahra memekik geram atas ucapannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan riang memasuki kampusnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa dan dosen yang penuh dengan berbagai macam aktivitas. Jaejoong sangat senang mengingat Yunho yang mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia akan pulang hari ini. Yunho benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak kepergian Yunho ke Jepang. Jujur saja, entah cuma perasaannya saja atau memang ada yang berbeda beberapa hari belakangan ini. Jaejoong merasa ada yang memeperhatikannya. Entah itu dirumahnya atau dikampusnya. Tidak mudah bagi Jaejoong menjalani aktivitasnya belakangan ini, apalagi Siwon yang selalu menunjukkan aura tak bersahabat tiap kali berpapasan dengan Jaejoong.

Siwon menarik Jaejoong menuju café terdekat, tak peduli pada Jaejoong yang terus meronta minta dilepaskan karena hari ini dia harus mengikuti ujian tengah semester. Sial bagi Jaejoong karena Siwon selalu menang melawan kekuatannya yang tak seberapa itu.

"Apa maumu?" geram Jaejoong yang tak bisa duduk tenang dikursinya dan menimbulkan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya aneh.

"Kau benar-benar tetap tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Siwon dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu dingin dan mencekam, hingga Jaejoong duduk dikursinya karena jantungnya berdebar tak nyaman.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Jaejoong mantap namun tak bisa menatap Siwon yang tersenyum aneh.

"Selamat karena sudah berani menentangku" ujar siwon yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kaget bukan main saat ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan satu pesan multimedia berupa video dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

Jaejoong mengumpat kesal karena seseorang mengiriminya video porno berupa pemerkosaan yang Jaejoong bahkan dibuat malu saat korba yang Jaejoong tak bisa melihat wajahnya itu berteriak kesakitan saat para namja telanjang bertubuh besar itu memperkosanya, entah itu namja atau yeoja, Jaejoong tidak tahu. Namun saat dia akn mematikan video itu, matanya membelalak sempurna ketika para namja pemerkosa itu mendesah lega dan mundur memberii ruang pada korban yang membuat Jaejoong tak tahan untuk tidak melemparkan ponsel pemberian Siwon yang kini pecah bertebaran setelah diinjak-injak oleh Jaejoong.

"HEECHUL HYUNG!" seru Jaejoong yang sudah menangis sengsegukkan dan berlari keluar dari café. Tujuan satu-satunya hanyalah Heechul. Tak peduli dia harus mencari Heechul entah kemana. Hatinya sakit saat melihat wajah Heechul lebam dan diceceri sperma para namja bajingan itu.

Jaejoong terus berlari sampai tidak sadar saat akan melintas dijalan raya yang padat kendaraan di pagi hari, sebuah truk besar melaju denagn kencang kearahnya.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"JAEJOONG!"

BRUGH

"Akh!" pekik Jaejoong dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena jantung yang berdetak cepat karena ketakutan ditambah air mata yang membuatnya terus sengsegukkan dalam dekapan seorang namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kekasihnya.

"KAU MAU MATI HAH?! SIALAN!" umpat pengenudi truk itu dengan mengelus dada Karen ashock akan menabrak manusia. Setelahnya pengemudi truk itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terus meminta maaf sambil mendekap tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Ssssttt gwencana sssttt ayo pulang ne sssttt" Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong sambil meminta maaf pada pejalan kaki yang kaget setengah mati melihat adegan –hampir- tabrakan itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati dong"

"Buat kaget saja"

"Aigooo pasti pasangan kekasih yang bertengkar"

"Dasar bodoh"

Yunho tak mempedulikan penuturan sinis orang-orang yang melihat adegan mengerikan itu. Yunho tak membayangkan jika dia terlambat dan harus mengangkat tubh gepeng Jaejoong yang dilindas truk dengan darah bercucuran. Demi Tuhan, Yunho tak bisa membayangkannya. Yunho denagn cepat memasukkan Jaejoong kedalam mobilnya dan membawa namja cantik itu pulang ke apartment mereka.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah mereka, Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di sofa. Namja cantik itu masih saja menangis tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hingga nama Heechul keluar dari mulutnya. "Heechul hyung hiks… mianhae hiks…" tuturnya lirih.

"Jae sudah sudah ne? Tenangkan dulu dirimu ssstttt" Yunho terus menepuk punggung Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong sedikit tenang.

"Yun hiks… Heechul hyung hiks…"

"Ssssttt sudah ne, kita bicarakan sesudah tangismu reda. Lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kau hamper saja mati dan membuatku gila hanya karena namja bernama Heechul itu" terdengar nada cemburu disana. Tapi Jaejoong hanya menurut dan memeluk Yunho seerat yang dia bisa.

Disaat seperti ini, hanya Yunho yang bisa diandalkannya. Dari dulu, sebelum diary itu terbuka oleh Yunhopun, Yunho selalu bisa menenangkan Jaejoong. Pelukan Yunho tak ada ubahnya dengan pelukkan sang eomma yang mungkin sedang bersenang-senang di surga sana. Jaejoong tak akan bisa tanpa Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho dibuat kalang kabut saat Jaejoong memaksanya pergi bersama ke Balloon club untuk menemui Heechul. Setelah dicuekkan seharian karena jaejoong akan menangis kembali saat ditanya ada apa, kini namja cantik itu malah menyeretnya ke Balloon club. Yunho mengernyit tak suka saat melihat Jaejoong berhenti tepat dihadapan seorang namja china yang diakui Yunho lumayan tampan. Tapi Yunho yakin bahwa dirinyalah yang paling tampan dimuka bumi ini. Hmmm…

"Han ge! Apa kau melihat Chullie hyung?" tanya Jaejoong terburu-buru hingga membuat namaja cina bernama Hangeng itu mengernyit bingung.

"Setahuku, kemarin malam Siwon mengajaknya berkencan. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hangeng yang mulai merasa tak nyaman saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang tampak marah.

"Sialan! Ini semua perbuatan Siwon hiks… Bajingan!" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung pergi meninggalkan club, meninggalkan berjuta pertanyaan dalam benak Hangeng.

"Jae!" pekik Hangeng yang mengejar Jaejoong dan menarik lengan namja cantik itu, lagi-lagi menimbulkan tatapan tak suka dari Yunho yang hanya bisa mengelutukkan giginya karena tak ingin membuat keributan dalam suasana yang YUnho juga tidak mengerti apa maksud Jaejoong.

"Kau hiks… ayo ikut aku!" seru Jaejoong yang hanya meniimbulkan tanda tanya semakin besar di kepala Yunho.

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Hangeng setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menghela napas berat saat mengetahui ancaman yang ditujukan pada Jaejoong. Atas dasar apa manusia setan bernama sawin siwan wansi entah apa namanya itu berani mengancam kekasih seorang Jung Yunho? Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran Yunho tanpa banyak tanya disituasi seperti ini.

"STOP!" pekik Jaejoong karena rumah Siwon sudah terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

BRAK

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas panjang lagi saat pintu mobil mahalnya dibanting oleh dua namja yang sepertinya menganggapnya supir. Yunho yang tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong yang tidak memiliki kemampuan bela diri apapun itu langsung keluar dari mobil mengikuti Jaejoong dan Hangeng yang menerobos masuk melewati penjaga rumah yang ketiduran sampai tidak sadar jika JAejoong, Yunho dan Hangeng melompati pagar rumah besar itu.

Mereka menggedor rumah Siwon membabi buta, hingga seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari rumahnya. "apa yang kalian lakukan diru- Ah tuan Yunho?"

"Oh! Tuan Choi. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Tapi sepertinya kau harus menjawab pertanyaan dua namja ini dulu" keluh Yunho yang tak menyangka jika dia akan berdiri didepan rumah rekan kerja appanya.

"Annyeong ahjussi. Maaf tidak sopan masuk kekediaman anda seperti ini, tapi bisakah kami bertemu denagn Siwon?" ujar Hangeng sopan.

"Siwon tidak disini. Sudah 2 hari ini pembantuku mengatakan bahwa anakku sedang liburan ke Hawai. Ada perlu apa?" bingung Mr. Choi.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Eum ngomong-ngomong bisakah kau bukakan pagar kontrolmu itu?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Hangeng dan Jaejoong menggeram frustasi. Namun Yunho hanya mendengus malas.

"Ah! Ne. lain kali mainlah kemari" ajak Mr. Choi yang langsung membuka pagar dengan remote ditangannya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga malam dan Jaejoong masih juga tidak bisa tidur dikasur empuk itu. Meski Hangeng sudah diutusnya untuk memberi kabar bohong tentang perginya Heechul, Jaejoong tetap tidak bisa tenang sebelum menemukan Heechul.

"Yun?" Jaejoong menyapa Yunho yang masih mengelus surai rambutnya yang halus dari belakang. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

"Wae?" bisik Yunho. Jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dibaju piyama Yunho.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini eoh? Mana Jaejoongku yang selalu membuat onar dan sok kuat? Kenapa jadi terlihat lemah begini?" Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak mau diperkosa seperti itu hiks… aku taku hiks… walaubagaimanapun semua ini terjadi gara-gara aku hiks… bisa saja hiks… Siwon membunuhmu tepat didepanku da-"

"Sssstttt tak akan ada satu orangpun yang boleh menyentuh milikku dan ingatkan aku untuk memperkosamu sebelum mereka berani menyentuhmu" kikik Yunho yang justru membuat tangis Jaejoong semakin kencang. "Aigooo tenanglah Jae… selagi ada aku disampingmu, percayalah bahwa aku akan melindungimu, walau nyawa taruhannya" tutur Yunho yang menepuk kembali punggung Jaejoong agar berhenti menangis.

'Ne… selagi aku masih bersamamu. Aku janji akan melindungimu Jae. Meskipun aku harus mati didepan mereka' lirih Yunho dalam hati dan mengecup dahi Jaejoong yang mencoba untuk tidur meski masih terisak.

TBC…

Waaahhhh sepertinya ff ini akan segera end ya heee…

Sebelumnya seobie sangat meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas perilaku Seobie yang denagn mudah menghapus ff rate M yang padahal belum tamat. Seobie juga menginginkan ff itu lanjut, tapi kalau tidak dihapus sekarang, kapan lagi? Seobie harus berhenti bikin ff rate M. Dihantui rasa berdosa itu benar-benar tidak mudah. Meskipun jujur saja, Seobie masih sering baca ff rate M.

Seobie selalu berjanji akan menyelesaikan ff rate M kemarin, tapi malah ga bisa menepati janji. Seobie pasti pembohong banget ya T.T

Maaf ya reader yang Seobie cintai…. Mari berteman lagi hiks… JAngan marah… T.T

Tapi kalau kalian masih kecewa ya ga apa-apa. Semoga ada yang bisa menggantika ff Seobie yang ga ada apa-apanya itu. Maaf…


	8. Chapter 8

**I CAN'T FORGET**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 51aca478**

**Instagram: kimeunseob93**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI ANGST/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Summary**

Hidup Jaejoong sudah sangat dingin dan berantakkan. Tapi saat diary itu terbuka oleh tangan orang lain, hidupnya tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah tanpa harapan untuk dipungut. Mencintai orang yang salah memang hanya memberikan rasa sakit. Terlebih jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya.

**Chapter 8**

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga malam dan Jaejoong masih juga tidak bisa tidur dikasur empuk itu. Meski Hangeng sudah diutusnya untuk memberi kabar bohong tentang perginya Heechul, Jaejoong tetap tidak bisa tenang sebelum menemukan Heechul.

"Yun?" Jaejoong menyapa Yunho yang masih mengelus surai rambutnya yang halus dari belakang. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

"Wae?" bisik Yunho. Jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dibaju piyama Yunho.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini eoh? Mana Jaejoongku yang selalu membuat onar dan sok kuat? Kenapa jadi terlihat lemah begini?" Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak mau diperkosa seperti itu hiks… aku takut hiks… walaubagaimanapun semua ini terjadi gara-gara aku hiks… bisa saja hiks… Siwon membunuhmu tepat didepanku da-"

"Sssstttt tak akan ada satu orangpun yang boleh menyentuh milikku dan ingatkan aku untuk memperkosamu sebelum mereka berani menyentuhmu" kikik Yunho yang justru membuat tangis Jaejoong semakin kencang. "Aigooo tenanglah Jae… selagi ada aku disampingmu, percayalah bahwa aku akan melindungimu, walau nyawa taruhannya" tutur Yunho yang menepuk kembali punggung Jaejoong agar berhenti menangis.

'Ne… selagi aku masih bersamamu. Aku janji akan melindungimu Jae. Meskipun aku harus mati didepan mereka' lirih Yunho dalam hati dan mengecup dahi Jaejoong yang mencoba untuk tidur meski masih terisak.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mondar mandir didalam kamar apartmentnya. Kekasihnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sudah bosan melihat namja cantiknya tidak juga berhenti merisau sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"YA KIM JAEJOONG!"

DEG

BRUGH

"Hiks" Jaejoong terpekur dilantai, bersandar didepan ranjang. Yunho yang melihatnya dan merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya menjadi merasa kasihan. Jika dia ada dalam posisi Jaejoong, belum tentu dia bisa sekuat Jaejoong dengan mencoba menatap wajah Heechul. Heechulpun pasti akan sangat membenci Jaejoong yang notabene-nya adalah penyebab hancurnya hidup Heechul.

GRAB

"Mianhae. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Ada aku disini Jae. Aku merasa tidak berguna saat kau tidak menjadikanku sandaran saat kau seperti ini" Yunho menutup matanya erat, memeluk Jaejoong lebih erat.

"Yunho… aku ingin pergi jauh dari Seoul. Bisakah kau membawaku menjauh dari sini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengiba.

Yunho tertegun saat menatap wajah sendu Jaejoong yang. Tak mungkin dia mengatakan tidak mungkin, hanya karena waktunya bersama Jaejoong yang memang sangat singkat. Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Jaejoong. Jika ini yang terakhir, dia ingin membahagiakan Jaejoong bagaimanapun caranya.

CUP

Kecupan dikening Jaejoong dan pelukan hangat yang diberikan Yunho sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong tenang. Karena Yunho. KArena ada Yunho. Jaejoong hanya ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi di Seoul. Kemarin Heechul yang menjadi korban. Selanjutnya, bukan tidak mungkin jika Yunho yang akan celaka, dan lagi-lagi hanya karena cinta sepihak Siwon yang melibatkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak akan pernah rela.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih, yang disebut kamar itu tampak hening. Bahkan suara paruh burung gereja yang mengetuk-ngetuk dikaca jendela kamar itu terdengar nyaring. Padahal ada dua namja disana yang juga terdiam menyelami waktu yang terasa mencekik leher. Sinar mentari pagi itu masuk kecelah jendela, angin menerbangkan tirai jendela itu dan member sensasi dingin tersendirir untuk namja ringkih yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik burung gereja itu. Kadang tubuhnya tersentak saat angin mengenai kulitnya yang hanya berbalut selimut putih tipis. Wajah pucatnya tak berekspresi sama sekali.

Sementara itu satu namja lagi yang duduk santai sambil meneguk secangkir lemon tea disofa dekat jendela kaca besar itu tampak tersenyum malas.

PRANNNGGG

Suara pecahan beling yang berasal dari cangkir lemon tea itu menyeruak keseluruh kamar. Namja yang terbaring lemah dikasur kamar itu berjengit namun tak lama. Sesaat namja ringkih itu memejamkan mata dan meneteskan cairan bening dari sudut matanya lalu kembali menatap lurus keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Kim Heechul. Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" desis namja yang menjadi penyebab pecahnya cangkir lemon tea itu. Namja berbadan tegap yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon. Siwon semakin kesal karena Heechul tak juga menyahuti ucapannya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Bahkan Siwon juga ikut menodai tubuh pucat pasi yang tergolek lemah itu guna memancing suara Heechul, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Sepertinya diperkosa berkali-kali dan cambukan keras tak membuatmu menyerah ne? Kau meremehkanku Heechul shi"

SRAK

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HAH? NAMJA MURAHAN YANG TIDAK TAHU DIRI?!" pekik Siwon tepat didepan wajah Heechul yang tidak meringis sakit sedikitpun saat jemari besar Siwon menjambak rambutnya, hingga Heechul harus menutup matanya disbanding melihat wajah Siwon yang hanya membuat hatinya semakin berdenyut sakit.

"Katakan pada Jaejoong bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku bodoh! APA SUSAHNYA?!" geram Siwon.

BRUGH

Siwon menghempaskan kepala Heechul keras keranjang. "Kurang baik apa aku ini eoh? Seluruh biaya pengobatan eommamu sudah kutanggung. Hutang-hutangmu juga sudah kulunasi. Apa susahnya berbaik hati padaku eoh? Hanya katakana pada Jaejoong bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku!" pekik Siwon tepat didepan wajah Heechul.

"Aku lelah" lirih Heechul, sontak membuat Siwon mengangkat alis dengan napas terengah-engah setelah memaki Heechul. "Aku ingin mati saja hiks…"

PLAK

"Hiks… apa belum belum cukup dengan mengoyak tubuhku? Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana persaanku hiks… saat- hiks… saat orang yang kita cintai justru menyakiti kita sekejam ini? Harus dipakai berapa orang lagi agar kau bersedia melemparku keneraka yang sesungguhnya? Hiks… aku hanya ingin mati saat ini hiks… akh"

Seketika itu juga Siwon mencekik leher Heechul yang sudah membiru bekas cekikkannya kemarin. Heecchul menangis sengsegukkan saat merasakan sesak didadanya semakin memperpendek napasnya.

TES

Mungkinkah ini akan menjadi air matanya yang terakhir? Siwon bahkan mengabur dipandangannya. Tidak! Air mata itu, bukan air matanya. Tapi… Siwon.

GRAB

"Hiks apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aaaaaarggggpppppphhhhhh hiks hiks…" pekik Siwon saat memeluk tubuh Heechul yang lemas tak berdaya. Siwon memebekap mulutnya pada pundak telanjang Heechul. "Kenapa aku seperti ini? HIks…" dia pun tidak mengerti jika cintanya pada Jaejoong semengerikan ini. Jelas dia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana persahabatannya dengan Heechul yang sudah berlangsung sejak mereka berumur dua tahun saat appa Heechul menjadi supir keluarga Choi.

Seingatnya Heechul adalah satu-satunya teman yang menghiburnya saat kedua orang tuanya mengamuk hanya karena nilai Siwon yang jelek. Heechul yang menemaninya saat masa-masa sulit dan berbagi tawa bersamanya. Bahkan Heechul juga selama ini menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan sikap cemburunya saat Siwon terus bercerita tentang Jaejoong. Heechul benar, Siwon terlalu kejam.

"Mianhae aaaaaaarrrgggggghhhh hiks… mianhae" raungnya dengan mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Heechul yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Merasa takut sesuatu yang fatal terjadi pada Heechul, saat itu juga Siwon menghubungi dokter kepercayaan keluarga Choi untuk mengobati luka-luka ditubuh Heechul, dan sisanya dia akn mencoba mengobatinya. Terutama, hati malaikat itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang takjub pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Pantai yang sangat indah dan berhadapan dengan vila milik keluarga Jung. Benar-benar mengagumkan. Hamparan ombak yang terus menyapa kakinya dan angin yang membuatnya lupa akan masalahnya untuk saat ini. Cukup untuk membuatnya berterima kasih pada Yunho yang selalu menemaninya. Dia tersenyum sendiri, tak peduli tatapan aneh pengunjung lain yang

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG! SUDAH SORE! AYO MASUK!" pekik Yunho yang kelelahan mengangkat barang-barangnya dan Jaejoong yang hanya satu koper namun berat setengah mati karena isinya baju mereka berdua. Jaejoong yang diteriaki menoleh dan segera berlari mengejar kekasihnya.

"NE CHAGIYAAAAA!" balas Jaejoong lebih keras hingga membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka menganga tak percaya akibat melihat pasangan gay dihaadapan mereka. OH GOD!.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memasak dinner mereka, Jaejoong segera menyajikan masakkannya dimeja makan sambil menunggu Yunho selesai mandi. Yunho bilang dia kelelahan karena menyupir 7 jam non-stop dari Seoul menuju pantai dimana mereka sekarang berada. Jaejoong sih tidak akan lelah, secara dia hanya tidur disamping Yunho yang menyupir.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Jaejoong melongo melihat Yunho hanya memakai bathrobe menuju meja makan. "Yuuuunnnn~~~~" rengek Jaejoong. Jangan kau kira kau sexy dengan menggunakan pakaian itu! Ini sangat dingin. Ganti bajumu sana!" seru Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah.

KRIEETTT

"Eyyyy sudahlah. Aku tidak kedinginan. Jja muhgoh!" seru Yunho yang langsung mencedokkan nasi dan sayur sebanyak-banyaknya. Membuat Jaejoong hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya mampu terkekeh pelan sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Rambutmu semakin panjang" ujar Yunho. Sontak Jaejoong memegang rambutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak bagus?" Jaejoong menyentuh rambutnya dan menyanggulnya kebelakang.

"Aniya!" sahut Yunho yang langsung menatap Jaejoong intens. "Hanya saja, kau terlihat semakin sexy~~~" desah Yunho diakhir. Yunho semakin terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah sampai kekuping.

"JUNG YUNHO!" pekik Jaejoong yang semakin merengut kesal. Sementara Yunho hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. "Eyyyy coba kau berkaca! Rambutmu juga semakin jelek dari hari ke hari. Tak jauh beda dengan wajahmu yang semakin hari semakin jelek dan menua"

"MWO?!" Yunho memekik kesal. "Kurasa kekasihku sedang buta hiks…"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH YUNHOOOOOOOO!" geram Jaejoong yang langsung menarik rambut Yunho kasar dan memebuat Yunho tersedak dan ikut menjambak rambut Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, sampai kamar pasangan kekasih itu hancur berantakkan dengan bulu-bulu angsa yang bertebaran dilantai. Bahkan melayang-layang diudara.

"HUACHIM!" Jaejoong terggolek dilantai dengan hidung yang terus bersin dari tadi akibat bulu yang mengganggu hidungnya. Tak jauh beda dengan kekasihnya yang duduk ditepian ranjang dengan mata yang menatapnya intens.

TAP  
>TAP<br>TAP

CUP

"Yun?" lirih Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang sudah berada diatas tubuhnya dengan mata yang menatapnya penuh gairah dan bibir yang barusan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Saranghae" ujar Yunho berbisik dengan jemarinya yang membelai wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup mata merasakan bagaimana kehangatan yang mengalir lewat sentuhan Yunho. Dia menyukai sensani ini, selamanya… dia akan menyukai sensasi sentuhan hangat ini. Sentuhan yang selalu diimpikannya dan terukir manis dalam beberapa lembar tulisannya dalam diary.

TES

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat merasakan tetesan air jatuh ke pipinya. Air mata Yunho kah? Namun belum sempat mulutnya berucap 'mengapa', Yunho langsung menciumnya dan menguasai seluruh pertahanannya.

DEG  
>DEG<br>DEG

Perasaan ini, entah kenapa debaran tak nyaman hinggap dihatinya. Perasaan terluka yang dialaminya saat dia meninggalkan semua kenangannya di Gwangju. "Yun? Jangan membuatku takut". Yunho tersenyum dan kembali membungkam bibir kekasihnya lebih intens. Tanpa sadar, kedduanya menangis bersama saat itu.

.

.

.

Mr. Jung menyeringai sinis saat mendengar kabar dari mata-mata yang dikirimnya untuk memata-matai Yunho. Namja paruh baya itu menggertakkan giginya geram saat mendengar kabar bahwa Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke villa mereka yang berada di pantai nan jauh dari kota Seoul. "Kita lihat saja. Bagaimana caramu meninggalkan namja menjijikan itu. Kupastikan namja itu akan melihat bagaimana kau menggiring wanita pilihanku di altar pernikahan. Kalian benar-benar membuatku muak" umpatnya berdesis.

CKLEK

"Annyeonghaseyooo appa mertua" seorang yeoja berambut pirang dan berpakaian elegan dengan gaun merah yang membalut tubuhnya tersenyum ramah saat memasuki ruangan Mr. Jung.

"Annyeong Jessica shi. Calon menantuku hahahaaaaa" balas Mr. Jung tak aklah senang.

TBC…

Maaf lama dan hanya bisa kasih sekutil kalimat. Kemarin saya sempat masuk Rumah Sakit gara-gara muntaber. Trus keluar dari RS malah sibuk ujian PPL. Maaf #deepbow.


	9. Chapter 9

**I CAN'T FORGET**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 51aca478**

**Instagram: kimeunseob93**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI ANGST/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Summary**

Hidup Jaejoong sudah sangat dingin dan berantakkan. Tapi saat diary itu terbuka oleh tangan orang lain, hidupnya tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah tanpa harapan untuk dipungut. Mencintai orang yang salah memang hanya memberikan rasa sakit. Terlebih jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya.

**Chapter 9**

Mr. Jung menyeringai sinis saat mendengar kabar dari mata-mata yang dikirimnya untuk memata-matai Yunho. Namja paruh baya itu menggertakkan giginya geram saat mendengar kabar bahwa Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke villa mereka yang berada di pantai nan jauh dari kota Seoul. "Kita lihat saja. Bagaimana caramu meninggalkan namja menjijikan itu. Kupastikan namja itu akan melihat bagaimana kau menggiring wanita pilihanku di altar pernikahan. Kalian benar-benar membuatku muak" umpatnya berdesis.

CKLEK

"Annyeonghaseyooo appa mertua" seorang yeoja berambut pirang dan berpakaian elegan dengan gaun merah yang membalut tubuhnya tersenyum ramah saat memasuki ruangan Mr. Jung.

"Annyeong Jessica shi. Calon menantuku hahahaaaaa" balas Mr. Jung tak kalah senang.

.

.

.

Silau matahari terbit membuat Jaejoong melenguh karena terganggu. Namun, rasa terganggunya saat terpaksa membuka mata menjadi sia-sia, karena kini bibirnya justru menyunggingkan senyum menawan saat melihat siapa yang kini berada dalam pelukkannya. Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat Yunho yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka, tepat dihadapannya. Jaejoong menyentuh bibir hati Yunho yang terbuka dan mengecupnya sekilas. Lihatlah! Bahkan wajahnya memerah sekarang akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

"Eyyyy nakal eoh?" ujar Yunho dengan mata tertutup dan langsung membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya semakin erat.

"Euuugghhhh kau menyebalkan!" keluh Jaejoong yang menjauh dari Yunho.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Yunho setelah mengecup dahi namja cantiknya.

"Kalau berdua begini saja sudah cukup bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum. Tanpa sadar perkataannya yang selalu dilontarkan sejak kemarin terus membuat hati Yunho berdenyut sakit.

"Jae, menikahlah denganku"

DEG

"Y- Yun?"

TES

Yunho mengecup air mata yang keluar dari mata bening Jaejoong. "Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin merahasiakan ini lagi darimu. Aku- aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu jebal hiks" Yunho tidak mengerti, kenapa hatinya sakit sekali saat mengatakan kata-kata sacral itu. Bolehkah dia berharap.

"Ceritakan" ujar Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba merasa tak nyaman.

.

.

.

"Go ahjumma, sebenarnya sudah meninggal" pernyataan yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Kini mereka duduk dimeja makan setelah Jaejoong memutuskan untuk sarapan dahulu sebelum mendengar cerita Yunho. "Rumahmu mengalami kebakaran hebat waktu itu Jae. Ahra hamper kehilangan nyawanya, tapi Go ahjumma mendonrkan jantungnya untuk Ahra, hingga dia hidup sampai sekarang. Sedangkan appamu, entah dimana dia menghabiskan harta keluargamu. Bahkan dua bulan setelahnya dia menipu appa dengan iming-iming menjual asset keluarga Kim. Tapi, sampai sekarang dia menghilang entah kemana" Jaejoong masih mendengarkan dengan hikmat. Wajahnya mulai datar saat mendengar cerita tentang appanya. Sejak eommanya meninggal, Jaejoong tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun lagi selain lulus sarjana seperti permintaan sang eomma.

"Oleh karena itu, aku terlambat menemukanmu. Semenjak membaca catatan terakhir diary mu tentang kau ingin lulus sarjana, aku sudah akan menemuimu ke Seoul. Tapi, Ahra menahanku dengan mengancamku akan membahayakan nyawamu. Aku ingin melindungimu, tapi ternyata, aku hanya seorang pengecut. Harusnya aku tak takut dengan ancamannya. Nyatanya sekarang kau tetap dalam bahaya" ujar Yunho dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Yun? Ma- maksudnya?" Jaejoong menjadi bingung. Ini terlalu mengerikan jika dia benar-benar terancam.

"Kau tahukan hubungan kita terlarang?" perlahan Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Jae, sebelum mereka mencari kita, mari kita menemui mereka bersama-sama. Aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku sudah sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan meremasnya kuat, seolah menyalurkan rasa cintanya lewat sentuhan itu.

"Ne. Aku ingin kesana bersamamu" angguk Jaejoong penuh rasa haru.

.

.

.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang terus tersenyum kearahnya yang gugup setengah mati. Membawa Jaejoong kehadapan orangtuanya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mungkin saja dia akan mati ditempat saat itu juga. Saat ini mereka sedang menuju Gwangju dengan mobil Yunho.

"Kau takut Yun?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sangat. Pikiranku kacau" Yunho tampak tak tenang, dan Jaejoong sangat sadar akan hal itu.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka bukanlah pihak yang akan menang walau bertarung sekuat apapun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong hingga dia terus tersenyum. Mata beningnya menatap Yunho yang ketakutan. Namun, jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, senyum itu terlalu hambar. "Yun? Apa kau membawa diary-ku?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Eum!" angguk Yunho. "Ambil didalam tas hijau milikku" ujar Yunho. Jaejoong dengan semangat mencari diarynya dan membuka diarynya yang dulu selalu menjadi temannya saat kesepian. Buku yang mulai terlihat tidak bagus seperti saat awal dia membelinya. Namun, dia kembali tersenyum saat melihat sederet tulisan Yunho.

"Tidurlah Jae. Perjalanannya akan sangat panjang. Lebih baik kau tidur. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan" tegur Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh.

"Saranghae Jung Yunho" ujar Jaejoong sebelum tidur.

"Nado saranghae Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho yang mampu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Segera siapkan tempat dan dekorasi sebaik mungkin. Yunho dan Jessica akan menikah setelah Yunho datang" seru Mr. Jung senang. Sontak membuat semua bawahannya kalang kabut. Terlebih Mrs. Jung yang kaget setengah mati saat suaminya mengucapkan hal mengerikan itu.

"Sayang, jangan lakukan ini. Apa kau tidak memikirkan Yunho sedikitpun?" tanya Mrs. Jung rapuh, tak kuasa menghadapi wajah sedih Yunho.

"Jaejoong sendiri yang menyuruhku"

DEG

Mrs. Jung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sedangkan Mr. Jung sudah pergi dengan tawanya yang menggelegar memekakkan telinga.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

** Jaejoong mengambil handphone Yunho diam-diam saat Yunho berkemas untuk mandi didalam kamar. Tangan Jaejoong langsung mencari nomor Mr. Jung yang bisa dia hubungi. Bibirnya tersenyum getir saat memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah semua yang dilakukannya. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar Yunho tidak perlu menderita bersamanya.**

** "Yeobosseyo?" ujar suara disebrang line sana.**

** "Tu- tuan Jung. Ini aku- Jaejoong" ujar Jaejoong.**

** "Oooowwwhhhh kau, berani juga kau bicara padaku setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku dan keluargaku. Dasar keluarga pembawa sial"**

**TES**

** Jaejoong tahu jika umpatan seperti ini akan ditujukan padanya. Namun, untungnya Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap untuk umpatan yang lebih mengerikan daripada ini.**

** "Mianhae untuk semuanya" ujar Jaejoong yang membuat tawa sinis Mr. Jung terdengar.**** "Aku akan membawa Yunho ke Gwangju. Kami akan segera ke Gwangju beberapa menit lagi. Pastikan kau sudah menyiapkan tempat pernikahannya dengan yeoja yang kau pilihkan" ujar Jaejoong sekuat tenaga.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur. Melihat wajah yang begitu tenang itu, rasanya Yunho menyesal juga pernah hadir dalam hidup Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu menderita hanya karena sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Yunho sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk pergi membawa Jaejoong jauh dari tempat orang-orang yang kejam itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak dengar apa yang kau minta pada appa ku Jae? Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku. Ingat itu" lirih Yunho dengan suaranya yang serak.

Sejenak Yunho melepaskan pegangannya pada stir dan mencium Jaejoong secepat yang dia bisa sebelum truk besar didepannya menghantam mobil mewah yang mereka tumpangi.

TIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

BRAK

TRANG

"Saranghae" ujar Yunho yang perlahan menutup matanya, mengikuti Jaejoong yang memang sudah tak bernyawa lagi sejak mata doe itu terpejam.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

** Jaejoong menatap nanar air putih yang diminumnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada kertas putih bekas serbuk apalah itu. Serbuk putih yang sudah larut dalam air putih yang Jaejoong minum. Jaejoong tersenyum lirih ketika mengingat serbuk itu akan merenggut nyawanya dalam beberapa menit kedepan.**

** "Kau sudah siap Jae?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja muncul dari belakang. Jaejoong panic dan segera membuang kertas pembungkus serbuk yang kini menyebar ditubuhnya secara perlahan itu.**

** "A- aniyo. Jja! Kita temui keluargamu!" seru Jaejoong yang tersenyum senang dan menyeret Yunho menuju mobil mereka.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

HOT NEWS

Pewaris keluarga Jung meninggal dalam kecelakaan maut yang terjadi dijalan….

PIP

"YUNHO YAAAAAAAA Hiks hiks a- aegyaaa hiks…" jerit pilu Mrs Jung menggema ditempat resepsi pernikahan itu. Tak jauh didekat Mrs. Jung, suaminya kini menatap kosong pada televise yang menayangkan berita tentang Yunho yang ditemukan dalam mobil mewah milik mereka.

.

.

.

"Yun? Apa kau membawa diary-ku?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Eum!" angguk Yunho. "Ambil didalam tas hijau milikku" ujar Yunho. Jaejoong dengan semangat mencari diarynya dan membuka diarynya yang dulu selalu menjadi temannya saat kesepian. Buku yang mulai terlihat tidak bagus seperti saat awal dia membelinya. Namun, dia kembali tersenyum saat melihat sederet tulisan Yunho.

_**21 Desember 2011**_

_**Mungkin aku sudah gila menulis diary hanya karena jatuh cinta**_

_**Tapi, ini lebih baik daripada mengatakannya pada orang lain. Cintaku**_

_**yang salah dan menjijikan.**_

_**Cinta yang tidak normal**_

_**Cintaku yang baru kusadari berujung pada namja itu**_

_**Jung Yunho**_

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia sangat ingat jika itu tulisannya. Lalu dibawahnya ada tulisan Yunho.

_**Yak! Kim Jaejoong! Beraninya kau mengatakan cinta itu menjijikan. Sekarang kau pergi dan ini sudah 2 tahun. Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan cinta itu menjijikan dan melupakanku dengan mudahnya. Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh! Baboya?**_

Ya, Jaejoong tahu itu tuilisan Yunho. Oleh karena itu dia tersenyum kecut membacanya. Lalu diambilnya pen didalam tas kecil miliknya. Tangannya mulai menggoreskan tinta pen pada buku diary itu. Tulisan yang hanya Jaejoonglah bisa membacanya.

_**Sekarang cinta ini menjadi begitu indah saat kau disampingku Jung Yunho. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-kata cinta yang kau ucapkan. Sampai aku mati, I CAN'T FORGET…**_

END

Akhirnya selesai juga…

Annyeong deh buat yang setia sama ff ini. Gomawo all…


End file.
